


And My Soul Walks Beside Me

by merlinfrostE



Series: My Soul on Display [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Slightly darker Sonic, Smart Sonic, smart Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinfrostE/pseuds/merlinfrostE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people's souls walk beside them as animal spirits called daemons, Sonic and his friends must navigate through a world that doesn't have daemons. But Sonic and Caedmon are different, they see things and know things that others chose to ignore. And the fact that Caedmon is male, unsettled and doesn't follow the conventional rules that daemons are meant to doesn't help matters. They must rely on each other more than ever as they embark on this new adventure.</p>
<p>My take on a daemon filled Sonic X with a developed plot, smarter Chris and Sonic and some good old fashion logic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Daemons, everyone had one. A part of your soul that walks alongside you in the form of an animal. Each daemon form is special and represents certain personalities and each daemon settled into one form when a person reached twelve years old. Tails Daemon, Cyrilla, was a beautiful barn owl and had only just settled. She could always be seen sitting on his shoulder and she represented contemplative, dignified, intelligent, observant, wisdom. Like all daemons, she is the opposite gender to her master and was extremely close to Tails.

Knuckles daemon, Camelia, was a massive tiger and she was strong and powerful, just like Knuckles. She represented authority, fearlessness, fierce when provoked and strength and had settled into her tiger form when Knuckles was ten years old.  
Rouge’s daemon, Corcoran, was a peacock and he was almost as vain as she was in his appearance. He liked to fan out his long tail feathers and show off especially in front of Knuckles and Camelia. He represented beauty, knowledge and learning and vanity.  
Silver’s daemon, Celandia, was a red kite, a type of bird of prey and she was fast as lighting and liked to glare down anyone who she thought may pose a threat to Silver. She represented laziness, perceptive, self-indulgent, succumbs to temptation.

Blaze’s daemon, Vasilios, was a black panther and he was a force to be reckoned with. His gleaming gold eyes seemed to cut right through a person’s heart and see all their secrets. He represented fierce when protecting, gentle, and intense.  
Tika’s daemon, Laertes, was a gorgeous snow leopard. He had ice blue eyes and was extremely wise. He represented spirituality and self-understanding and while he looked intimidating he was really just a big softy.

Shadow’s daemon, Laraine, confused many. At first everyone thought he wouldn’t have a daemon because he hadn’t been born like the rest of them and when they did realize he had a daemon they expected a dangerous killer, not a tiny bird of prey. The little Merlin would sit innocently on his shoulder, watching everyone with her beady little eyes. Laraine represented fierce when protecting, gentle and refined.  
And finally there was Sonic whose daemon confused and scared many. For one thing, his daemon was the same gender as he was and two, he hadn’t settled yet. More often than not though you would see his daemon in the form of an albino serval, a type of small African wild cat with spots. Caedmon was a mystery and scared many because he didn’t even seem to like interacting with other daemons and never touched any of them. Most of the time he would sit by Sonic’s feet and just stare off into the distance.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with us Cay?” Sonic asked his best friend who gazed up at him from his pale blue eyes. He was an albino serval today, his favourite form and blinked owlishly up at Sonic.

“Probably, but we shouldn’t care. We are who we are and nothing will change that” Cay murmured gently as he watched some young children play, their daemons changing shape constantly and running around them.

“People are scared of us” Sonic spoke, watching the children with distant eyes. Cay sent his boy a sidelong glance but didn’t move his head or shoulders.

“They are scared of things that are different which is what we are, and to some people different is scary” he said and Sonic gave a long sigh, running his hand down the serval’s neck and digging his fingers into the warm ruff.

“I used to think we were normal” he whispered and Cay gave a wicked smile in return, showing his long pointed teeth.

“Both of us thought we were normal Sonic, we had nothing to go on until we met other children” he spoke and Sonic gave a small huffing laugh.

“And didn’t that turn out well?” he asked sarcastically making the serval laugh. The two sat in silence before they both stood that the same time and started walking away from the park and towards Tails house where their friends were having a get together. Halfway there Cay turned into a white kite, a type of bird of prey that had grey wings, a white head and blood red eyes. His sharp black beak glinted in the sunlight as he flew gently over Sonic’s head making sure not to fly to far away. Sonic watched him idly, wondering if his daemon would ever settle and also if he actually wanted Cay to settle. He’d become so used to Cay changing forms that he sort of didn’t want him to settle now.

“Do not worry, I won’t be settling for a while” Cay called from above showing his strange ability to know exactly what Sonic was thinking. It was as they were coming up the front path, Cay once again in the form of an albino serval that they got a really bad feeling, like something was about to happen.

Everyone was there though and they seemed to be having a good time. Even Amy was there with her daemon Ferus who was a small green tree frog who represented pride and quick temper. As per usual everyone came over and greeted them but the daemons stayed back knowing that Cay didn’t like to be touch by anyone except for Sonic.

“How have you been Sonic?” Tails asked, Cyrilla preening on his shoulder so her white and gold feathers were in place. Sonic stared at her for a moment before turning and smiling at his little buddy.

“I’ve been good, just came from the park” he spoke in a soft and gentle voice that never seemed to waver. While it helped to create and caring and non-threatening image for him it also unnerved many including his friends because there was no tone to his voice, no emotion and it scare them slightly.

“What were you doing at a park?” Knuckles laughed and Camelia sent Cay a wicked smile which the serval returned happily.

“Just watching and talking?” Sonic replied not bothered by his friends teasing.

“Children are interesting to watch” Cay muttered as he flexed his claws making many shiver. While Sonic seemed nice and approachable everyone agreed that his daemon wasn’t.  
Cay was in a way creepy and seemed to enjoy making others uncomfortable and he always liked to smile wickedly and say things that he knew would send shivers up others spines.

“You shouldn’t say things like that” Ferus chined from his place on Amy’s shoulder as she lifted a wet rag and dragged it across his delicate skin. Cay turned to face the frog and narrowed his pale eyes, sizing the other up.

“I don’t care what others think of me therefor I don’t care what I say and who it might affect. After all…being different is nothing to be ashamed of or to fear” he purred and everyone but sonic flinched because they knew the serval was taking a jab at all of them because no matter what, they were all slightly afraid of Sonic and Cay because they were different. Sonic didn’t seem bothered by Cay’s words and just smiled down at him and gently ran a hand over his head.

“Well, there was no need for that” Celandia said from her place on Silver’s shoulder as she ruffled her feathers in agitation only to have Cay turn his smile in her direction.

“A red kite is you form, how very telling. Suits you quiet well” he smirked as he lowered himself into a crouch looking about ready to pounce at her and making everyone stiffen at his words.

“That’s enough Cay. Remember they are our friends, not our enemy” Sonic suddenly spoke up and sent his daemon an almost reproachful glance. Cay sighed and shifted into stripped hyena being sure to keep his colouring pale. His fur was a silvery colour, not quiet white while his black strips were dark and stood out well. Everyone tensed like they always did when he changed forms and watched as the two odd balls walked down the hall and into the living room.

“You shouldn’t have let Ferus say anything Amy” Tails said making the pink hedgehog and green frog turn on him defensively.

“Why not, you know what Cay said wasn’t right. And we know they aren’t right either” she snarled making Mobian's and daemons like give shouts of protest.

“Don’t say that about them!” Tails shouted.

“There’s nothing wrong with them” Blaze growled as Vasilios bared his teeth in anger.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little different” Laraine snapped from Shadow’s shoulder and Ferus faced her.

“No, there isn’t anything wrong with being a little different, but they are abnormal. There is something wrong with them and we all know it, why else haven’t they settled yet and why else is Cay the same gender as Sonic and why else do they not seem to have any emotions at all?” he argued and everyone fell silent because he was right. There was something off about Caedmon and Sonic. In fact it wasn’t just something, it was many things.

“Well we don’t know that for sure” Laertes said uncertainly from Tikal’s side. The snow leopard curled his tail around both him and his girl feeling very nervous.

“I think something happened to them to make them the way they are now” Cyrilla spoke making all eyes turn to the wise owl. “Why else would Cay not like to be touched and why else would they both seem so detached?”

“You think abuse then?” Camelia asked tensely. The tigress felt Knuckles tense beside her and she pressed close to him to offer comfort. All the daemons did when they felt their companions tense at the implication.

“We won’t know unless they tell which is unlikely. But it would explain why they don’t seem to express emotions and why Cay not only hasn’t settled but takes on unusual forms and albino forms” Cyrilla sighed and Tails ran a hand over her soft downy feathers.

What the group didn’t know was that both Cay and Sonic were listening to them talk and both were frowning deeply. Cay huffed angrily through his nose and snapped his jaws quietly when he heard Ferus say those things about him and his boy and grew even angrier as the conversation continued to the abuse and he could feel his boy becoming distressed through their bond.

“They have no right to talk about us in such a manner. Come, we shall head outside where we can calm down” he growled and used his body to push Sonic towards the back door while at the same time offer comfort through the physical contact. The hedgehog dug his fingers into Cay’s ruff and sat down next to the stripped hyena on the grass. Cay looked at him worriedly and when he saw that his boy was still deeply distressed laid his head and upper body down in his lap.

“They don’t have to know and never will know the truth” Sonic murmured as he played with the mane of hair around Cay’s head. The hyena huffed in reply and closed his eyes as he happily leaned into the touch. His eyes snapped open however at Sonic’s next question, “You don’t think they’ll hurt us if they find out do you?”

Cay growled and turned into a massive white tiger and curled around his boy protectively and watched as Sonic nuzzled into his soft fur, “I made a promise six years ago when you were eight that I would never allow harm to come to you again, that I would defend you with my life and I intend to keep that promise no matter what or who may try and hurt you”

“And I will do the same for you” Sonic mumbled as he started to drift off to sleep. Cay purred low in his throat and gently licked his boy’s face before he too laid down to have a sleep. Their nap was short lived however when a scream ripped through the air making both spring to their feet in an instant. Looking around they saw Cream and her daemon that hasn’t settled yet Arison in the grip of Eggman’s newest metal contraption. Cay snarled in rage while Sonic scowled angrily.

“You will never stop me now Sonic!” Eggman shouted as he sped away leaving everyone standing there in shock.

“What are you all doing standing around for? We have to go save them now!” Cay shouted in a booming voice and had them all running either towards the X-Tornado or in the direction that Eggman’s base is located in. Sonic turned to Cay and smiled in a dreamy way, as if he wasn’t all there mentally.

“You ready?” he asked Cay who turned into a tree kangaroo and jumped up onto his shoulder, curling his long reddish yellow and orange tail around Sonic’s chest and clutching at his shoulders tightly.

“I am always ready my dear boy” Cay smirked and quicker than one could blink the pair were speeding across fields and landscapes to Eggman’s base, chasing the setting sun.


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Cay rush to save Cream and Arison only to have Chaos Control go wrong and send them to a different world, a world without daemons. How are they going to get out of this mess?

All was silent and still besides the crickets that chirped away. The moon shone brightly across a nearby lake and one big the cat sat fishing with his sloth daemon sleeping next to him and his friend froggy when suddenly the sounds of alarms sounded and lights started flashing from Eggman’s base. Sonic was running full speed towards the base with an easy going smile on his face while Cay clung to his shoulder as a tree kangaroo. The two effortlessly avoided the robots sent at them and laughed at how idiotic they all were.

“There is a spring trap ahead that will send us into the air if we stand on it” Cay hissed in his ear and Sonic quickly moved around the trap watching as the robot chasing them triggered it instead and went flying into its twin.

“They’re not very bright, are they?” Sonic asked in a breathy far away voice and Cay chuckled low in his ear.

“They are machines my boy, they have no conscious thought of their own therefor cannot think for themselves. They are inferior to us in every way” he whispered almost hauntingly in the fourteen year olds ear and Sonic nodded absentmindedly because he could trust Cay, Cay was his other half and knew everything.

When Tails shot a ring at them Sonic curled around Cay to protect him and shot up into the base and down a hall towards a metal door that Cay said was where Eggman and Cream were. He burst through it and stood there as the smoke cleared smiling as if he were greeting a family member. Cream was locked in a glass dome holding a young owlet, Arison, close to her chest. The little owl hooted hopefully at the sight of Sonic and Cay who was once again an albino serval and Cream smiled in relief.

“Sonic” Eggman hissed from where he stood, his vulture daemon, Adonia, screeching angrily when she laid eyes on Cay who just smiled wickedly at her.

“Looks like the freaks finally showed up” Adonia said making Sonic twitch slightly and Cay to hiss angrily and bare his teeth, fur standing on end. If there was one word Cay and Sonic hated above all others it was freak.

“Looking a bit ruffled there Adonia. Could it be that you are ill?” Sonic asked genuinely curious. That was another thing odd about Sonic and Cay, they spoke to other daemons and people even though it was frowned upon. Adonia sneered at the hedgehog and flew up to settle on Eggman’s shoulder where the man place a hand on her head.

“She is fine rodent and even though you and that freak are here there is nothing you can do. All I need to do is press this button here” Eggman smirked and lifted the control. Cay narrowed his eyes while Sonic just smiled innocently up at the man.

“That is if you can push it before we grab it” he informed the man as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Eggman and Adonia frowned only to smile when a robot appeared behind the pair. 

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Eggman asked and Cay turned just as the robot lifted its guns. Moving quickly he shifted into a black panther and ducked his head down between Sonic’s legs, lifting the teen onto his back and running out of the hail of bullets just in time. Sonic gave a small sound of surprise but quickly adjusted and held on tight as Cay leapt around the room dodging bullets and keeping his boy safe.

“Don’t let them get away!” Eggman yelled and Cay suddenly had an idea. Swinging round mid-jump and planted himself and Sonic right in front of Eggman and Adonia and stared at the robot as it got ready to fire.

“No hold your fire! Hold your fire!” Eggman yelled too late as Cay jumped out of the way. The man ducked just in time and Adonia took to the air screeching loudly in anger. The man decided to press the button before Sonic and Cay got there only for lights to start flashing.

“What have you done?” Adonia cried at them as she landed on Eggman’s shoulder. Cay froze and stared, Sonic clutching at his ruff and they both watched in shock and awe as the light expanded and consumed their vision before everything faded into blackness.

When Cay and Sonic woke up everything was still and silent. They both groaned and Sonic reached up to hold his head while Cay who was once again in his albino serval form stood and shaky legs and padded over to him.

“We must have black out there for a moment” Sonic said dazed only to turn suddenly when two lights appeared before them. He stared only to suddenly realize it was something big moving towards them. Cay yelped and shoved Sonic out the way only for another one to appear and this time Sonic scooped Cay into his arms ad jumped out the way. When the third one approached they didn’t have time to move but thankfully it stopped before hitting them. They stood there, Sonic clutching at Cay as they stared around themselves.  
They seemed to be in the middle of a roar and around them were tall buildings with flashing lights. But what scared them, actually scared them where the people around them, the people that were missing something.

“Where are their daemons?” Cay hissed wide eyed as he pressed closer to Sonic, his white and black spotted head turning in every direction trying to find a daemon that just wasn’t there.

“I don’t know Cay. Where are we? Why are they staring?” Sonic asked in distress as his body began to tremble. How could these people live without their soul? How could they function and be happy?

“What is this, Halloween?” they heard a man shout and Cay had to refrain from hissing.

“So they can talk. Interesting” he said still pressing close to Sonic who held him tightly, afraid to let him go in case he disappeared like these people’s daemons.

“What is that?” another man asked. There were three of them dressed in blue and standing before them. Their eyes widened when they saw Cay in Sonic’s arms and looked terribly confused about what to do.

“Looks like a blue hedgehog and albino serval” another said.

“A blue hedgehog and serval?” the third questioned.

“Look at their uniform Sonic. Look and figure out what they are” Cay whispered in Sonic’s ear so the others wouldn’t hear. Sonic’s emerald eyes snapped to the uniform, taking in the badge, the guns and hats and the way the men held themselves.

“Law enforcement” he whispered back and Cay hummed in conformation.

“Well whatever they are we better get them out of here?” the second police man, because that’s all they could be, said as he crouched down to their level and smiled at them. “Hey buddies, want to take a ride down to the station?”

“Be careful” his partner warned but the man scoffed.

“I have three kitty cats at home, I think I can handle these two” he said and then made some kissing sounds while holding out his hand.

“Inferior human, don’t trust him Sonic. They don’t mean to help us, they will lock us up” Cay hissed in Sonic’s ear and the young teen frowned and turned his body away from the man, scowling at him and holding Cay even closer.

“See that things got an attitude and a bad one” the man’s partner said while the one crouched down glared and lunged at Sonic and Cay. Sonic’s eyes widened and he just managed to jump out the way while Cay hissed angrily and took a swipe at the man, just missing his face.

“Don’t touch us!” they both snarled at the same time making the human’s eyes widen in shock. All three seemed to have lost the ability to speak and this alerted Sonic and Cay to the fact that animals in this world didn’t talk.

“We need to leave now Sonic, find a place to stay, an ally” Cay spoke softly so the men wouldn’t hear and Sonic nodded and watched as Cay turned into his tree kangaroo form bringing forth more gasps of shock before they took off down the street at high speed. Sonic tried not to think about how no one seemed to have daemons in this world and focused on trying to find a place to stay. Cay looked around until his eyes landed on a mansion and he told Sonic to stop. 

Cay looked the house up and down and quickly saw how there was a child living there and he was all alone, parents always away and leaving him in the care of the butler and maid and an elder relative, possibly a grandparent. He changed into a barn owl and settled on Sonic’s left shoulder.

“Look child and tell me what you see” he commanded and Sonic stared.

“The house is large so owned by a wealthy couple. I say couple because there is a place for at least five cares. One for a butler, one for the relative that lives here, one for the maid and two for the owners, thus a couple owns this place and they would have to be married to own such a large house together. There are also toys scattered in the garden and front steps, all well used and the amount suggests a single child, male as well by the toys I can see. However, two of the cars are missing and the remaining three are not so expensive so that would suggest the parents are away and are away a lot so the child is lonely. Did I miss anything?” Sonic asked casually and Cay smiled, proud of his boy.

“Just the age of the child which is twelve” he said and Sonic cursed under his breath.

“Of course, his age. How could I miss that?” he asked himself and Cay smiled fondly. His boy was learning, learning to read things and gauge things just from a look.

“This is where we will stay” Cay said with certainty and Sonic nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting to somewhere far away but Cay didn’t mind. He and his boy were different, they saw and felt things others ignored or just couldn’t see and that was perfectly fine.

“We should approach the boy first, he’ll be less likely to inform the authorities” Sonic muttered distantly and walked around the back of the house, Cay flying ahead to look for danger. Sonic didn’t so much as flinch at the sudden stretch as Cay flew feather away, they had discovered Cay could go a fair way away, about twelve meters before it started to feel uncomfortable to them.

“This way, the window is open” Cay called and flew down to Sonic, changing into a red fox and trotting the rest of the way to his boy.

“Do you really think we should break in? From what we’ve seen people in this world aren’t used to seeing Mobian's but are somewhat used to the animal forms you take, just not the changing and talking bit. If we break in we might scare away our ally” Sonic questioned and Cay froze in place. He pondered on it for a moment before he smiled slyly and Sonic sent him a sidelong glance knowing that the look his daemon had on his face meant he had an idea.

“We need to pretend to be in danger. Make a noise that will wake the child and the child only and send him running to our aid” Cay said and Sonic nodded in understand. He looked around until his eyes landed on the pool and he shivered in fear.

“I think it’s the only way Cay, the pool” he said and saw the fox shiver as well. They both hated water, water brought many painful and frightening memories to the front of their minds and they did everything they could to try and avoid it.

“I bang his window and you’ll jump into the pool from a height that will cause a loud nose as well that will draw the child’s attention. If he doesn’t show up in time I will come for you” Cay said turning into a white kite and looking Sonic in the eye, his ruby red eyes meeting Sonic’s emerald green. The two separated and Cay flew up and hit the window just as Sonic jumped into the pool. Cay watched as the child awoke and looked out his window and quickly run down to the pool and jumped in to save his boy. Cay shifted into his serval form and growled when he felt the boy touch his boy and felt his boy starting to grow in need of oxygen. When they broke the surface Cay breathed in happily and gave a few coughs and rushed to his boy, making the human child gasp.

“Cay…Cay” Sonic cried between his gasps needing to see his daemon, his friend and be reassured they were safe and together. Cay nuzzled Sonic’s face and allowed a small shiver to run through his body, allowed a small amount of fear to flood him because he hated doing this to his boy.

“It’s alright Sonic, I’m here, we’re safe” Cay murmured as Sonic sat up and pulled him into his lap.

“Are you alright?” a soft young male voice asked and they turned to face the child who had reddish brown hair and sky blue eyes. He looked concerned, shocked and maybe even slightly fearful all at the same time but he didn’t look like he was about to go turn them in.

“I am fine now. Thank you for saving me” Sonic said and gave a small smile knowing that smiles helped to reassured and relax people.

“My names Christopher but everyone calls me Chris. What’s your name?” the boy, Chris asked with a smile of his own that was gentle and caring.

“Sonic the hedgehog, a pleasure to meet you” Sonic smiled and then watched as Chris’s eyes travelled down to look at Cay who stared right back with his pale blue eyes, “This is Caedmon but I call him Cay, he’s my daemon”

“Daemon? What is that?” Chris asked confirming that people in this world didn’t have or know what daemons were.

“A daemon is our soul in the form of an animal that walks alongside us. When we’re young our daemons can changed shape but when we reach twelve they settle on a single form that best represents us. Cay however hasn’t settled making us different. Daemons are also meant to be the opposite gender but Cay is male so we are even more different than others” Sonic explained with a fond smile on his face.

“That’s amazing. So Cay here is your soul?” Chris asked.

“That I am young human” Cay said making Chris jump but the boy smiled all the same, “Another thing you must know is that other daemons will not speak to you, only I will. It is considered rude to speak to someone else’s daemon or for a daemon to talk to another person. We however don’t care for such a rule”

Chris nodded in understand and frowned, “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yes, never touch someone’s daemon. Even Cay and I follow that rule” Sonic said and Chris nodded.

“So where are you both from?”

“A place far away from here. We don’t know what happened to land us here but we hope to return home soon. We also have reason to believe that our friends and their daemons are here in this world as well. We are hoping we can stay here until we find a way home” Cay said and Chris smiled.

“Of course you can stay here. My parent are never home and I’m sure my grandfather won’t mind if he finds out about you same with our butler Mister Tanaka and maid Ella” Chris said and Cay and Sonic relaxed.

“Thank you. You don’t happen to have a room spear right now do you, we are both very tired” Sonic asked and Chris quickly led them into the house and to a room right next to his own that had a large bed that looked so comfortable. Sonic all but jumped into it and Cay turned into snow leopard and curled up next to Sonic. Chris watched with wide eyes but smiled and went to his own room leaving them to themselves.

“Do you really think the others came as well Cay?” Sonic asked running his hand over the big cats head.

“Yes I have no doubt” Cay purred, eyes half lidded.

“But they weren’t in the room with us” Sonic argued and Cay smiled at him showing his gleaming white teeth.

“Chaos control is something even we don’t understand Sonic but what we do know is that when it happens it goes big” Cay spoke softly and Sonic sighed.

“But who’s to say it went so far?” he countered.

“It’s a balance of probability my boy” Cay laughed and nuzzled Sonic under his chin. The hedgehog smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the fluffy neck.

“I hope their okay” he mumbled sleepily and Cay snorted indifferently.

“I couldn’t care less but I know they will be fine, well maybe not young Cream and Arison but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” he huffed and laid his head down on Sonic’s chest and watched as his boy drifted off and smiled. He honestly didn’t care about the others, all he cared about was his boy and his safety and happiness, that’s all he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this Chapter isn't edited by a Beta, sorry. Hope you are enjoying this so far though and if you want you can go check out my fanfiction page, my name is still merlinfrostG


	3. To save a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Cay rush to save Cream before the humans decide to experiment on her and her daemon Arison.

When morning came Sonic and Cay quickly ducked into Chris’s room and spoke a little more to the boy. They learned that his parents were very wealthy but were also away a lot and that all he really wanted was to have a normal family. They also learned about his school and the customs of the people of his world and were quickly learning everything they could. Chris then took them down to the living room to have some breakfast.

“Don’t worry. Mister Tanaka won’t be here for at least another hour and Ella will still be asleep as will my grandpa so you’ll be safe for now. What would you like to eat?” Chris explained and Sonic hummed in thought.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, his eyes glazed and wondering around the house.

“Well I looked up hedgehogs on the internet to find out what they eat but I don’t think you’ll like what they suggested” Chris laughed making Sonic and Cay curious.

“What was the suggestion?” Cay asked from his place around Sonic’s neck in the form of an albino corn snake, his pink eyes never blinking and staring at Chris in an eerie way.

“Cat food”

Sonic and Cay pulled a face but also gave a soft laugh, “Defiantly not”

“I thought so. How about some eggs?”

“Sounds delightful” Sonic sighed as he sat down on the couch and curled his legs close to his body. He gently ran an un-gloved hand over Cay’s scales and sighed in contentment with the knowledge that his soul, his best friend and brother was safe and with him. The food that Chris brought them was delicious and Cay happily ate his own eggs in the form of a stag, his antlers were impressive and even Sonic had to duck a few times to avoid being hit by them.

“That was lovely, thank you” Sonic smiled politely and pulled Cay into his lap when the stag turned into an albino red fox. Chris smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open and an elderly man came rushing in with a smile on his face.

“Hey Chris guess what? There was a strange sighting of a blue hedgehog and a serval yesterday” he yelled making Sonic freeze in place and Cay to hiss angrily. This got the man’s attention and he gaped at the sight making Sonic even more nervous and Cay to growl protectively.

“Please Grandpa, I can explain. Just hear us out” Chris begged looking worried. The man continued to gap for a moment before he nodded and sat down looking ready to faint. He listened as Chris, Sonic and Cay explain their situation and asked questions when needed. When it was all done the man seemed much more relaxed and even offered Sonic and Cay a small smile.

“So you’re both from another planet? Was it nice there?” he asked and a dreamy smiled crossed Sonic’s face and the albino fox just smirked.

“It is the most wondrous place you can imagine. Trees everywhere you turn, wild flowers always in bloom and everyone is very friendly” Sonic sighed and Cay huffed slightly next to him while rolling his pinkish red eyes.

“Yes, very friendly indeed when they’re not whispering behind our backs because of our differences” the fox growled, his tail swishing slightly in anger. Chuck as the man had called himself and Chris frowned in worry while Sonic just smiled in his dreamy, distant way.

“We don’t mind Cay. As you say, they are inferior and will never match up to our intellect” Sonic beamed down at his friend who gave him his wicked smile that made both humans shiver in slight fear.

“You are quiet right child” he purred and Chuck watched on worriedly. The way these two acted, talked and held themselves suggested that maybe they weren’t all there mentally but Cay also seemed extremely intelligent and Sonic seemed that way as well. But they also seemed broken, their trust and faith in others was gone and they only seemed to want each other’s company. He’d seen the signs before, in children who’d been abused and he feared that these two had been subjected to the same treatment. He wanted to ask but he had a feeling Cay wouldn’t take to kindly to the question, he’d already shown how protective he was of his boy, his other half. It was still hard for Chuck to wrap his head around, the fact that someone could have a part of their soul walk beside them in the form of an animal and have that animal talk to them. It was incredible and fascinating all at the same time to the elderly scientist.

“I take it that you’ve both been subjected to bullying then?” Chris asked gently and Sonic gave a small sigh while Cay narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, Cay and I are different, not normal. And for some people different is scary. But we don’t mind, people are entitled to their opinions and as long as we have each other we’ll be just fine” Sonic said with a smile and he placed a hand on Cay’s head, scratching the fox between his ears.

“Their opinions are worthless and meaningless. They mean nothing to us” Cay hissed and coked his head to the side, leaning into the soothing touch that Sonic was giving him while keeping his unblinking gaze on the two humans. They flinched back slightly and couldn’t quiet meet his gaze and Cay liked that. He still had power over people even though they didn’t have daemons. This meant he could still scare people away from his boy and keep him safe from all harm.

“You must get lonely though. Don’t you have any other friends?” Chris asked and Sonic seemed to think hard for a moment.

“We have what you call friends, but even they are scared of us sometimes. Ferus is especially spiteful” Sonic said and Cay growled bearing his teeth.

“That vain slim ball has no manners of decorum. Don’t listen to anything he says Sonic. He is a frog after all” Cay snarled and Sonic sent him a small smile.

“Is this Ferus a daemon as well?” Chuck asked and Sonic nodded.

“He is the daemon to our friend Amy. She isn’t really a true friend though. She claims to love me but is always trying to change me and force Cay to settle. She likes to point out our oddities and say things that we could do to fix them” Sonic explained and caused both humans to feel slight anger towards this Amy person. Cay just hummed and shifted into tiger snake and curled up around Sonic’s neck.

“Her head is filled with meaningless things and delusions. Do not get tangled up with her, we don’t need her and never will” he hissed in Sonic’s ear but loud enough for the humans to hear as well.

“Of course Caedmon. The only one I’ll ever need is you” Sonic soothed and petted the snake on the head. The two hummed in contentment, feeling their bond and allowing themselves to drift off into a world of peace and tranquillity. Chuck and Chris watched on in silent wonder and apprehension. It was clear these two were odd, that they weren’t all there and they weren’t sure how to handle the situation. 

“Where do you think you’re friends are?” Chris asked after a while when the silence became too much for him to stand. Sonic tilted his head, eyes glassy and unfocused and seeming to stare right through him while Cay just sneered slightly and stuck out his forked tongue.

“I not sure but I’m sure they will turn up or we’ll find them” he said dreamily and gave them a dazzling smile that made them think he was nothing but an innocent child.

“Why should we find them? They are completely capable of looking after themselves. We are not their nurse maids” Cay hissed angrily and Sonic place a hand on the snakes head and frowned down at him. It was the first real expression Chuck and Chris had seen on the hedgehog’s face as his eyebrows pinched and his lips thinned slightly.

“That’s not very nice Cay. And Cream and Arison can’t look after themselves, they are still very young, unsettled” Sonic said and his daemon just smiled wickedly.

“And yet we are unsettled and fourteen years of age” he reminded his boy who nodded thoughtfully and hummed a tuneless song under his breath. Cay turned his scaly head to stare at the humans who he knew felt uncomfortable around him, everyone was uncomfortable around him and he liked it that way. If they didn’t like to be near him then they wouldn’t come near his boy and hurt him. He needed to protect his boy, he promised he would and he would die before breaking that promise.

He supposed that the human child was alright. He seemed to have good intentions and a level head about him. He was lonely though and craved friendship and attention which could prove problematic. It could mean that when they found a way home the child might not let them go because he would want to loss that attention and friendship. If worst comes to worst Cay knew he could keep the child from keeping his boy from going home.

The elderly man though was a different matter. Cay knew from the moment he first laid eyes on the man that he was a scientist and that instantly put mistrust into the daemons heart. Eggman was a scientist and he also knew what a scientist like to do to things that were new and that they didn’t understand. They like to experiment on those types of things and right now he and Sonic were things this man had never seen before and didn’t understand. While the man, Chuck, didn’t seem to show any intentions in hurting his boy or experimenting on them Cay was on high alert. He couldn’t let the man touch his boy.

Suddenly the TV that had been playing in the background caught both his and his boy’s attention when a familiar voice sounded from it.

“Oh please, please just leave us alone!”

Sonic’s head snapped up and for the first time since Chris and Chuck had met the hedgehog his eyes seemed to clear from the constant haze of dreamy and dazed confusion they always seemed to hold. His suddenly much bright green eyes zeroed in on the TV where he could see a young mobian rabbit girl clutching tightly at a tiny ginger kitten that was trembling with fear.

“It’s Cream and Arison” he cried out in alarm as he watched some humans grab them and force them into a cage. Cay shifted into his albino serval form and snarled in rage especially when he saw a human grab Arison from Cream and shove the young daemon into a separate cage that was thankfully right next to Cream’s.

“How dare they! Touching another’s daemon and separating them! They will pay for the atrocity they have committed!” Cay roared in utter fury as the TV screen went blank just as a van drove off with Cream and Arison inside.

“We have to help them! Please can either one of you find out where their being taken?” Sonic pleaded with Chuck and Chris expressing the most emotion other than dazed confusion they had seen from him. They felt their hearts break at the sight. Before them sat a child who was deeply distressed and fearful for his friends and just wanted them home safely. There was no way they could refuse him.

“I’ll call some of my friends and find out for you Sonic. Don’t worry, we’ll get them away from wherever their being held and save them” Chuck promised the child who relaxed slightly at his words but was still tense with worry.

“Listen to the man child, he speaks the truth. We shall rescue Cream and Arison and make those humans pay” Cay murmured softly to his boy but still loud enough to be heard by the two humans who once again shivered in slight fear.

“I know Cay, you are always right after all” Sonic smiled, the dazed and dreamy look returning to his face. Chuck quickly started ringing all the people he knew and made sure to talk discreetly so as not to give away the fact that Sonic and Cay were staying at his house. Cay watched with narrowed eyes and decided that for now the man could be trusted.

“Thank you for all your help. Okay I’ll talk to you later. Alright by” Chuck said with a smile and hung up his phone and turned to the waiting people/Mobians, “It seems your friends have been captured and moved to area 99”

“Area 99? That’s that stop secret military base” Chris growled making Sonic frown and tilt his head in confusion and Cay to tense in anger. Seeing the confused look Chris explain, “It’s where the national defence force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets and high Tec spy equipment”

“That sounds like Eggman and Adiona’s place” Sonic commented offhandedly and Cay nodded from his side.

“Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24 hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens. Or perhaps a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack our population” Chuck said while sending Sonic a side glance. Cay caught it and hissed from Sonic’s side, his white and black spotted fur standing on end.

“Think what you want human but we are not here to attack you and your pathetic race so leave my boy out of it” he growled, showing his sharp teeth. Chuck winced and felt a small amount of guilt worm its way into his stomach. Looking at Sonic he knew he wasn’t designed to attack people, he was far to kind and absentminded to do such a thing.  
“What are you going to do now Sonic?” Chris asked hoping to defuse the tension.

“I suppose we shall go and rescue them” the hedgehog smiled and Cay huffed in annoyance.

“But if you show up at area 99 they lock you and Cay up too” Chris pointed out but Sonic just smiled up at them.

“Not if you two help us. I’m sure we’ll succeeded if we work together” he suggested. Chris looked worried while Chuck seemed excited. Cay just rolled is pale blue eyes but allowed Sonic to have his way. It would do his boy good to start think of his own plans.

“Alright we’ll help” Chuck said and assured them all into the car. Sonic sat in the back with Cay lying on his lap. The hedgehog hummed happily under his breath while running his fingers through Cay’s fur making the serval purr slightly in contentment. They were both so lost in thought they didn’t even realize they were driving through a desert till Chuck caught their attention.

“Here put this on” Chris said and handed Sonic an electronic device that looked like it would fit over his right ear and eye. Sonic just seemed curios while Cay sniffed at it warily.

“What is this?” Sonic asked.

“An inferred scop. I’m certain area 99 is full if inferred motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear that you may be able to avoid them” Chuck explained from the driver’s seat. Sonic stared at the device some more before turning to Cay for the okay. The serval took one last sniff before he nodded and Sonic slipped it on. The two then unbuckled and stood up, Cay turning into his tree kangaroo form and jumping onto Sonic’s shoulder and hanging on tight. Sonic jumped from the car and started running alongside it and smiled up at the two humans who seemed gobsmack.

“We’ll see you both soon” Sonic called and zoomed away leaving both Chris and Chuck to gap in shock and awe. Sonic and Cay laughed as the wind whipped past them and brushed through their fur. The world blurred past and sounded moulded into one and they loved it. For a few seconds they forget about the rescue mission and just allowed themselves to be lost in their own world.

“We’re almost at the fence child. Be on guard. The young human child told us to go in through an air vent because it should hopefully be a blind spot for security” Cay broke Sonic from his daydream and the young teen nodded sending his daemon a thankful glance before leaping over the fence and quickly avoiding the cameras. Running quickly they ducked into an air vent and slid down in soundlessly.

“We’re inside the air vent” Sonic said into the microphone knowing Chris and Chuck could hear them.

“Be careful, both of you” Chris said back and both hummed in agreement. When they stopped sliding they both glanced ahead and Sonic frowned when he saw all the red motion detectors lining the vent.

“How’s it look in there Sonic?” Chris asked.

“Air vent is a no go. Motion detectors everywhere” he replayed and Cay growled in frustration, his long tail curling around Sonic’s chest to hold himself in place.

“We’ll have to use the hallways” he huffed and Sonic nodded looking down at the grate beneath their feet and pulling it off. He looked down and waited for the camera to face the other way before dropping down. Cay looked ahead at all the cameras and smiled when he saw the pattern. 

“If we zigzag across the hall at the right speed and time we’ll be able to avoid being seen” he whispered in Sonic’s ear making the teen smirk. Moving quickly he did as told and before long they had made it to the end of the hall way without triggering any alarms.

Inside the locked room at the end of the hall Cream looked up in fear from the glass cage he and Arison were being held in. the tiny daemon was I the form of field mouse and Cream held him close to her heart trembling in fear. They watched as some kind of metal sheet dropped down over the glass and they both whimpered in terror.  
“I don’t like this” Cream sobbed and Arison gave a squeak of fear.

“I wanna go home Cream” he cried and she held him closer afraid that the scary men in white would try and separate them like last time or try and touch Arison again.  
Outside Sonic and Cay stared at a door that said staff only and Sonic turned to look at the tree kangaroo, “Maybe that’s where their being held”

“If it is we have to think this through. If it were just us we could get out quickly but with Cream and Arison we’ll have to go slower and not be so reckless” Cay murmured and Sonic hummed in thought trying to think of something when suddenly the lights switch off startling both him and Cay.

“What’s going on Cay?” he asked worried that they had been caught. His daemon just smiled his wicked smile.

“Tails and Cyrilla have arrived” he smirked and Sonic laughed softly.

“You knew they’d come”

“I am always right young one. Now let’s hurry, we don’t have much time before the power comes back on” 

They slipped through the door and had to stop themselves from growling when they saw Cream and Arison stuck in a glass cage. They listened to the scientist mutter angrily about the power outages and Sonic quickly darted forward and smashed he glass grabbing Cream and making sure not to touch Arison.

“What the?”

“Hey where’d they go?”

Sonic watched as the humans ran about trying to find them and shook his head. They were such strange creatures to him.

“Sonic” Cream suddenly said and Sonic swung on her shushing her but it was too late. The humans had seen them and were coming closer. They were shock to see Sonic but quickly smiled greedily.

“Now we have another specimen to experiment on” one man sneered as he and the others moved forward to grab Sonic and Cream only to jump back with screams of terror when a massive white tiger appeared before them, roaring and snarling in rage and fury.

“How dare you! How dare you touch another’s daemon and separate them! And how dare you talk of harming my boy! If you ever come near my boy or talk of harming him again I will not hesitate to kill you” Cay snarled in cold hard fury that left all the humans trembling in fear. Sonic also felt fear and quickly rushed forward and gripped at Cay’s ruff while Cream and Arison cowered behind them.

“Cay, cay please. I want to leave, this isn’t fun anymore” Sonic cried feeling distressed and frightened. Cay turned and faced his boy and felt his cold heart break at the sight of him so terrified. He nodded and sent one last growl to the humans before they rushed from the room and down the hall. Sonic clutched at Cream’s hand while Arison in the form of a tiger cub run alongside Cay who was still in his tiger form.

“Wow Sonic, how did you and Cay shut off all the electricity?” Cream asked and Sonic smiled back at her.

“We didn’t do it Cream, Tails and Cyrilla did” he beamed.

“They’re here to?” Arison asked Cay who merely nodded his head. They froze however when the lights suddenly switched back on and the cameras all turned to face them as one. They watched in shock as small lasers appeared above the cameras and pointed at them.

“Cay, get Arison!” Sonic shouted and lifted Cream into his arms and started running. Cay ducked his head and grabbed the tiger cub by the scruff of its neck. Arison yelped slightly before going limp and together Sonic and Cay ran down the hall avoid the lasers and carrying their passengers as carefully as they could.

“Sonic what’s going on? Are you and your friends alright?” Chris’s voice suddenly asked and Sonic gritted his teeth and anger as he watched one laser beam almost hit Cream who cried out in fear.

“No, we’re under fire! But don’t worry, I have an idea” he yelled into the microphone before placing Cream on her feet.

“Sonic” she cried as Cay also placed Arison down.

“Run!” Sonic shouted at them as he and Cay jumped up and started destroying the lasers and making the path clear for Cream and Arison. “Keep running!”

“Right” Cream said and ran down the hall with Arison at her side in the form of a puppy. They got about halfway down the hall when suddenly metal doors started closing making Cream and Arison gasp.

“Sonic! Caedmon!” Cream and Arison called making boy and tiger swing round and gasp as well. They both started running and picked up the younger children again and just managed to duck under a closing metal door. Cream screamed however when they saw more lasers pointing at them, ready to fire.

“Sonic, I’m scared!” Cream cried and the hedgehog pushed her behind him, shielding her from harm while Cay did the same with Arison. All four were in a standoff when suddenly hundreds of tiny electronic planes that looked like paper planes flew round the corner and started destroying the lasers. Sonic and Cay smiled knowing that it was Tails and Cyrilla helping them out.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Cream asked but Sonic shook his head at her.

“We don’t have time to explain Cream come on” he said and grabbed her hand again. The lights flickered above them while some of the lasers that hadn’t been fully destroyed started firing in all direction. Sonic held Cream’s hand tightly and watched as Cay picked up Arison and jumped up the stairs ahead of them. Sonic didn’t mind the distance but both Cream and Arison whimper in slightly pain making Cay slow down slightly. It was as Cream and Sonic were climbing up the stairs that a laser cut through the stairs making the floor fall away from under Cream’s feet. She screamed and Sonic cried out in pain when another laser nicked his right shoulder. Cay growled feeling the same pain and turned around to help them pull Cream up. Arison jumped into the arms thankful she was alright while Sonic whimpered and held his right arm close as burning pain flared up his arm.

“We can’t stop child” Cay yelled and quickly ducked his head down and flung not only Sonic onto his back but Cream and Arison as well. Cream and Arison gasp in shock because you weren’t meant to touch someone else’s daemon and yet here they were touching Sonic’s and what’s more Cay was letting them. Sonic grunted at feeling another’s touch on his soul and hunched over in discomfort. Now he had a burning shoulder and his heart and bond with Cay were squirming uncomfortably. Cay bit back a snarl at the feeling but ignored it and jumped up the stairs and keeping out of rang of the lasers till they made it to safety.

Cream and Arison quickly jumped off of Cay seeing how much Cream touching him was affecting them both and watched on in fear and worry. Sonic stayed sitting on Cay’s back breathing heavily and looking at his bleeding shoulder with glassy eyes.

“Sonic? Are you and Caedmon alright?” Cream asked and the young teen turned to face her and gave a tired smile.

“We will be Cream, I promise” he assured her and she smiled.

“Thank you for saving us” Arison said and Cay nodded his head in understanding while Sonic smiled at the puppy. Their heads lifted when the sound of a plane engine filled the air and Sonic sighed in relief.

“The tornado” he breathed and Cay slumped slightly in relief as well. Tails and Cyrilla were finally here. He turned to Cream and watched as Sonic nodded from the corner of his eye.

“Cream, climb onto Sonic’s back so you won’t be touching me and I’ll carry Arison” he said making the young girl tense because other people’s daemons weren’t meant to talk to other people but she nodded and did as she was told. The white tiger lifted the yellowy gold puppy and ran at the wall, bursting through it and for a brief few seconds all four of them were freefalling before they landed on the wing of the tornado and were staring at Tails and Cyrilla who while smiling looked concerned by the state Sonic and Cay were in.  
“Tails! You’re the one who helped us back there” Cream cried in joy while Arison barked happily.

“We helped but Sonic and Caedmon are the real hero’s” Tails winked while Cyrilla looked over the hedgehog and white tiger carefully. Her eyes widened at the bleeding wound on Sonic’s shoulder and the tired look on Cay’s face.

“Tails we need to get to a safe place, Sonic and Cay are in a bad way” she said, her white and gold feathers ruffling in worry.

“Follow that car down there, those two humans are good and are allowing us to stay with them for now” Cay huffed and jerked his head down at the car that was now heading back towards the city. Tails nodded and flew after it, sending worried glances at his big brother and his daemon. When they reached the house Tails quickly landed and they took Sonic and Cay inside and laid them down on the couch. Tails treated the burn and bandaged it up and gave them both the all clear.

“My names Christopher but call me Chris. Sonic here landed in our pool last night and I dove in and save him” Chris introduced himself. Tails sent Sonic Cay a look along with Cyrilla letting them know that he knew Sonic hadn’t landed in the pool by accident.

“My names Tails and this here is Cyrilla my daemon. She’s a barn owl” Tails said and pointed to the beautiful bird sitting on his shoulder who nodded her head in greeting.

“My name is Cream and this is my daemon Arison. He hasn’t settled yet because we’re still young. Thanks for helping us” Cream said and gave a small bow while Arison in the form of a ginger kitten meowed up at them.

“It’s very nice to meet all of and you’re all welcomed to stay here as long as you’d like” Chris smiled, “And this is my grandfather, his name is Chuck”

“Extraordinary, tiny radio controlled aeroplanes. Amazing” Chuck muttered looking at one of Tails tiny planes making the fox blush and smile.

“We’ve got lots of neat gadgets back home’ he said happily and Cyrilla hooted happily as well.

“This is an amazing piece of equipment, it goes beyond anything I’ve ever seen. How did you develop it?” Chuck asked Tails completely engrossed with what he was seeing.

“It’s nothing special, not in the world we come from” Tails shrugged.

“And where exactly is that world Tails?’ Chuck asked interestedly.

“Beats me. But I think we got here through a warp in time and space” Tails muttered and Cyrilla nodded in agreement making Chuck hum in thought.

“Very interesting. Not very helpful but interesting” he huffed and Cay rolled his eyes and shifted into a striped hyena making Cream, Tails and their daemons tense slightly. This wasn’t lost on the two humans who frowned slightly. Was this what they had been talking about, how others treated them differently?

“I just thought of something” Tails suddenly said making all eyes snap to him, “If you and me and Cream and our daemons are here maybe the others got here too”

“You are most likely correct about that assumption Tails. And if you are that means Eggman and Adonia are probably here as well” Sonic sighed making the Mobians and daemons tense slightly. 

“What makes you say that?” Cream asked worriedly.

“It’s all a balance of probability” Cay smirked from his place by Sonic’s side and Cream shifted slightly away from him. It was still weird for her to know she had touch Cay and she didn’t like the feeling and she also didn’t like that it cause discomfort to Sonic and Cay.

“I wonder where Amy and Knuckles are” Tails wondered.

“Why should we care where they are, they can take care of themselves” Cay growled and ignored the sharp look Cyrilla sent him.

“We can worry about finding your friends tomorrow. Right now I think we should have some dinner and go to sleep. It’s been a long day” Chuck said stopping an argument before it could begin.

“Food and sleep. That sounds delightful” Cyrilla sighed and Tails nodded in agreement. Food and sleep sounded heavenly to all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter hasn't been looked over by a Beta, but it will come. I promise  
> If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I don't bite


	4. Come meet the tigress, she doesn't bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is slowly coming together, but when Eggman and Adonia decide to show their faces Sonic and Caedmon must race to save the day once more, and meet up with a few friends

Sonic and Cay were the first awake the next morning and were sitting outside on the grass looking at the early morning sky. Cay was still in the form of striped hyena and he was resting his head in Sonic’s lap, blinking slowly and feeling completely relaxed under Sonic’s touch as his boy cuddled him close. Sonic wasn’t wearing his gloves so he could have more contact with Cay and the daemon knew why. Yesterday had shook up his poor boy. When those humans has said they were going to experiment on him it had scared his boy. The child had been very clingy and cuddly since but Cay didn’t mind, he’d been scared to so he allowed his boy to cuddle him.

“Thank you for what you did yesterday Cay, when those humans tried take us and you defended us” Sonic whispered after a while and Cay shifted his head ever so slightly.

“I promised to keep you safe from all harm child. There is no need to thank me” he said and nosed gently at Sonic’s chin making the child smile and laugh gently. Cay loved his boy’s laugh, it was soft and gentle, like wind chimes.

“When do you think the others will be up?” Sonic asked while tracking the path of a bee with his glassy emerald eyes. Cay smiled as he watched but frowned at the thought of the others and had to keep from huffing.

“They will awake when they please to. We mustn’t rush these things Sonic” Cay said and Sonic nodded in understanding. Hedgehog and hyena stayed like that for another hour before heading back into the house to await for the others to awaken.

“If Knuckles and Camelia are here in this world they won’t want to stay here at the house” Sonic said when they got comfy on the couch.

“You are right little one but we shall make then stay. Here is the safest place for us at the moment and if Eggman and Adonia truly did come with us we will need to stick together to defeat him. We will make them stay child, everything depends on it” Cay said while shifting into an albino hare with black tipped ears and feet. Sonic hummed at the form but shook his head, this one wasn’t quite right either and they both knew it. The sound of shuffling feet filled the air and they both looked up to see Cream, Arison, Tails and Cyrilla walking into the room or in Cyrilla’s case flying.

“Good morning Sonic and Caedmon, did you both sleep well?” Cream asked in her sweet and innocent voice that always brought a smile to Sonic’s face. Even Cay had to admit that he had a very small soft spot for the child, very small.

“We slept very well thank you Cream. What about you and Arison?” he asked while turning his glassy eyes onto the meerkat standing by Cream’s side. Arison shifted uncomfortably like he always did when Sonic looked at him but was thankful Cay wasn’t staring as well, the white hare was napping on Sonic’s lap.

“We slept just fine. Much better than when we were at that other place” Cream shivered at the memories and Arison pressed closer to her side to offer comfort.

“What have you got planned for today then Sonic?” Tails asked and sat down next to his big brother who tilted his head in though and Cay opened his sky blue eyes to stare up at his boy.

“I don’t really know. Maybe we’ll just have a relaxing day” he mused only to have Cay snort and shake his head.

“I doubt it. I have a feeling something is going to happen today” the hare growled out making Cyrilla roll her amber eyes at him.

“Always the pessimist you are Caedmon” she sighed and Cay glared up at her, his fur rippling so that black strips appeared making him look even stranger than before because hare’s and rabbits didn’t have strips.

“I just look at things the way they are and listen to the feelings I get. They have never been wrong before and have saved our lives many times. Perhaps you should learn to remember that Cyrilla” he spat making the owl splutter slightly and flap her wings angrily.

“Cay that’s enough. Remember, they are our friends” Sonic warned and frowned down at his friend.

“Your friends little one. I on the other need no one but you” Cay reminded his boy who just shrugged his shoulders. Tails and Cream watched on with their daemons in fear. They couldn’t help it, they feared Caedmon and because of that also feared Sonic. They were both just so strange and different that it unnerved them to no end.

“Anyway, Chris and Chuck are awake and are serving tea in the backyard if you want to come” Tails said after a beat of silence. Sonic nodded and stood, walking out the door and Cay hopping along at his heels. The striped hare stopped in the door way and turned back to them and smiled his wicked smile, showing needle sharp teeth that shouldn’t be in a hare’s mouth before following his boy.

“Caedmon is scary” Arison muttered as he shifted into a field mouse and curled up on Cream’s shoulder.

“He does it intentionally, he’s trying to scare us. The question is, why?” Cyrilla said making Tails sigh and Cream to frown in confusion. They followed the strange pair outside where they were both already tucking into the food and tea being served. Chris and Chuck were smiling and walked over to them all.

“Hey Sonic and Cay, how are you both?” Chris asked excitedly still reeling slightly at having such strange and interesting creatures staying at his house and maybe even becoming his friends.

“We are as good as can be” Sonic beamed only to have Cay nip at his leg and scowl up at him.

“As good as can be with a great big burn on one’s shoulder that is” the hare reminded his boy who just grinned down at him dreamily. They looked up when they saw Tails and Cyrilla cleaning the tornado and Chuck standing by the fox’s side talking while Cream and Arison settled down for some tea. Cay sighed and allowed his form shift from the striped hare into a black quoll and he quickly climbed up Sonic’s body to settle on his shoulder.

“This is all so boring, why don’t we go for a little run and explore this world?” he asked Sonic who worried at his bottom lip.

“I don’t know Cay. I mean if we’re spotted they’ll try and catch us and we shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves” Sonic answered but the quoll laughed. His black fur and white spots were silky soft and his dark brown eyes gleamed with intelligence.

“They won’t even know we are there little one. Keep to the back ally’s and the tops of buildings and we will be invisible to almost all eyes” Cay grinned and Sonic relaxed and nodded. Looking around to make sure no know was looking Sonic dashed off at high speed towards the city and quickly took to the skyscrapers. He ran up the tallest building and stopped so he could see all of the city. Cay hummed in happiness as he cast his eyes over the city, mapping it and committing every street and back way to memory.

“This is our new hunting ground for adventure and knowledge child. Memories every inch for if Eggman and Adonia are truly here we will need to know our battle ground” Cay warned his boy who nodded in understanding and started looking over the buildings as well.

“The others say we are dangerous, that we’re unstable. Are they right?” Sonic asked gently but it was enough to make Cay growl low in his throat and for his fur to stand on end.

“They just don’t understand child. They think we are stupid because we have vacant stares and that we are dangerous because we are different and don’t feel the same things they do. Remember Sonic, different scares people and when people are scared they do things they wouldn’t normally do” Cay said while rubbing his face against his boy’s cheek. Sonic hummed gently and nuzzled his daemon back, closing his emerald eyes and losing himself in the comfort for just a moment.

“I wonder if we’ll ever met someone who does understand” the sentence had Cay turning his head to stare at his boy for a moment before he looked back over the city with a frown on his face.

“I don’t think there is anyone out there quiet like us Sonic, I don’t think anyone will ever truly understand”

“I know Cay, but it would be nice”

“Yes, it would wouldn’t it?”

And just like that they were back in their comfortable silence and watching the world pass them by with their vacant eyes. Eyes that saw the world differently, saw the world in more detail and with greater understanding. Cay knew his boy was lonely, even he felt lonely sometimes but the chances of finding someone like them was very slim and they couldn’t get their hopes up. His dark brown eyes snapped to the east side of the city that backed up onto the ocean where he could see smoke rising and people screaming and he smiled.

“Over there child, trouble” he said and Sonic looked up, his eyes clearing slightly and his brow pinching as well.

“Eggman and Adonia are down there. They’re hurting people” he said almost sadly and he sighed, “Why do they do it Cay? Why do they hurt them?”

“Why does anyone do anything dear one?” Cay asked back with a wicked smile and Sonic smiled slightly and gave a huffing laugh.

“I guess you’re right on that. I suppose we have to go stop them” Sonic mused and Cay curled closer to his boy’s neck.

“We don’t have to, but I guess it would be against our morals not to” he said and this time Sonic nodded and took off towards the scene without being prompted by Cay who smiled proudly. His boy was learning to think for himself, soon he would be ready for anything the world would throw at him. When they were almost there they saw a screen come to life and on the screen was Eggman’s face, Adonia sitting on his shoulder. The black vaulter sneered into the camera and Cay snarled angrily from his place on Sonic’s shoulder. He really hated that bird and hoped to one day sink his teeth or claws into her.

“Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is doctor Eggman and this here is Adonia my daemon and we have some exciting news for all of you. Exciting for us that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over you world and make it part of my Eggman Empire. Resistance is futile, you will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies” the man said before laughing in his mad way while Adonia cackled from her perch. People all around them started to scream and panic as his robot that was atop a building began firing at them. Sonic gritted his teeth angrily and felt a small ripple rush through his body that left both him and cay reeling slightly.

“Keep your emotions down child, don’t let them rule your head. That was our first lesson!” Cay barked at him and Sonic took a few deep breathes before he nodded signalling that he’d gotten his emotions under control. His head snapped up when he saw the leader of the city talking to Eggman and saying he wouldn’t surrender and both Cay and Sonic winced knowing that the doctor wouldn’t take that well. They watched as the robot fired at the city leader and as Eggman turned to tell his robot to finish them off a cry ripped through the air.

“Eggman!” Tails was flying towards them, Cyrilla flying alongside the plane and Chris sitting in the back seat.

“It’s Tails. We’ll teach that flying fur ball” Adonia screeched angrily while flapping her wings. An all-out battled begun between the tornado and the robot, missile wrist but nothing Tails fired at the robot seemed to do any damage. Sonic prepared to rush in and help only to have Cay hold him back.

“Wait, just wait. Watch and see what happens. I think we are about to see some old friends” the quoll smirked while drawing out the word friends. Sonic was confused for a moment before understand flashed through his bright green eyes.

“You think Knuckles are Amy are together?” he asked and Cay nodded. Sure enough not five minutes later they watched as a pink blur appeared on the roof and charged at the robot with a large hammer at the ready only for it to do nothing at all.

“Stupid girl” Cay hissed vindictively and while Sonic wanted to scold his daemon on his tone of voice he could help but agree. Amy was stupid to just charge in without assessing the situation first. Knuckles and his tigress daemon Camelia rushed to help Amy only to be stopped by Eggman and Sonic suddenly jerked when the robot started to squeeze the girl causing her to cry out in pain. He made to go help but Cay dug his claws into his shoulder telling him to wait.

“Cay, Cay, their hurting her! Please we have to help!” Sonic begged feeling his distress climbing and wondering why Cay wanted him to wait even longer.

“Just a minute child. Assess the situation, figure out a plan of attack and then we may go and save the silly girl” Cay muttered feeling terrible that he was causing his boy so much distress. Sonic eyes suddenly zeroed in on the robot, his eyes jumping about and taking in every detail. His gaze seemed distant and glassy but Cay knew his boy was seeing so much more, seeing the weak spots on the robot and figuring out the best way to take it down. Sonic came to with a gasp and his eyes widened.

“The head is the weak point. We destroy the head the whole thing comes down” he breathed and Cay nodded in agreement.

“A spin dash from above should do the trick” he added and relaxed his grip on Sonic’s shoulder, letting his boy know that he could now rush to his friends aid. Sonic dashed up the side of the building faster than the blink of an eyes and paused to stare at everyone. Knuckles and Camelia were standing at the ready to attack while Eggman and Adonia were in the Eggmobile. Amy and Ferus were clutched tightly in Missile wrists hold and were whimpering in pain.

“So the freaks have finally arrived” Adonia sneered and Cay growled low in his throat but stayed where he was and in his quoll form. He wouldn’t let her get to him. As Tails flew past Cyrilla dove past Sonic’s face and dropped a ring into his hand and he closed his eyes allowing the power to fill his soul.

“Sonic help us!” Amy yelled but he didn’t hear her, he closed his mind and focused on what he needed to do.

“The head is the weak point, a blow from above will incapacitate the whole thing” Cay murmured in his ear, a comforting presence and one that kept him grounded.

“Fire at them!” Eggman yelled and the robot threw Amy aside making her shout in fear while clutching at her frog daemon. Knuckles jumped up and caught her in his arms while Camelia stood in front of them and growled protectively, baring her sharp teeth. The robot got ready to fire but at the last second Sonic let the power of the ring go and shot at it at a blinding speed and took the head off in one go. All was silent until the headless robot exploded and Eggman and Adonia gave shrieked and anger and defeat.  
Sonic stood up with Cay still on his shoulder and smiled warmly at Eggman and Adonia as if they were his closest friends while Cay gave them his wicked smile. The man and bird growled angrily at them and quickly rose into the air.

“This isn’t over Freaks” Adonia shouted and Sonic flinched at her words wondering why she was always so hateful and cruel. Cay snarled in fury at the word and watched her go with narrowed eyes hoping that the next time he saw her he could repay her for hurting his boy.

“Oh Sonic, you save us!” Amy cried happily making them both turn to face the four friends.

“Did I?” Sonic asked genuinely confused and making Amy and Ferus blink in shock and then frown like they always did when he spoke because everything he said seemed to be wrong in their eyes.

“Of course you did, you really need to get you head out of the clouds” Amy scoffed while Ferus nodded his little green head in agreement.

“If you don’t someone will get hurt because of you” the frog snapped and Sonic flinched back and blinked owlishly in both hurt and confusion. Cay hissed in rage while Camelia growled at the frog and walked closer to Sonic and Cay, Knuckles following slowly and sending a look at Amy as he went.

“It’s good to see you Knuckles and Camelia, are you both well?” Sonic asked happily and the tigress smiled down at him. She’d always had a soft spot for the vacant child and she knew Knuckles had one too.

“We are well Sonic. I take it you and Cay have already found a place to stay?” Knuckles asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes and we really think you and Camelia should come as well. If we stick together we can defeat Eggman and find a way home quicker” Sonic explained and the echidna nodded. The younger male was right and while he didn’t like the thought of staying in some house he knew the child’s logic was sound.

“Just show is the way and we’ll follow” Camelia rumbled deep in her chest while nuzzling Knuckles atop his head to make sure he was alright. She turned her eyes onto Cay who was watching her with his piercing gaze like always. “Have you settled yet Caedmon?”

“What do you think Camelia? Don’t pretend that you wouldn’t sense it if I had settled. You are a guardian after all” the black quoll sniped and somehow managed to make the tigress nervous. She shifted and looked away wondering how such a tiny daemon could intimidate her and how such a daemon could belong to the sweetest and most innocent little boy she’d ever met.

“Amy you and Ferus go with Tails, Cay and I will show Knuckles and Camelia the way on foot” Sonic said making the pink girl and her daemon huff but do as told. She climbed into the plane and the four left behind watched them go silently.

“She doesn’t mean to hurt you” Knuckles said once they were gone and Sonic began to lead them through back alleys and abandoned streets.

“I know, I just don’t understand why she would want Cay and I to change. Why can’t she like us for who we are?” he asked and Knuckles bit his lip wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

“Please speak you mind, we want to hear” Cay demanded making Knuckles flinch and shuffle closer to Camelia.

“She can’t like you for who you are because who you are scares her and Ferus” he finally said. Sonic just hummed and kept walking as if he hadn’t even heard what Knuckles had said. Sometimes Knuckles and Camelia wondered if they had been heard when they talked to the pair who constantly seemed lost in their own little world.

“You’re scared of us too. I can see it in your eyes” Sonic suddenly spoke making echidna and tigress jump in fright and Cay to snicker slightly. They glanced at Sonic who was smiling and watching the clouds float by and sighed sadly.

“Yes, we are”

“It’s alright. Everyone’s scared of us, we’re used to it”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it”

“But we are and nothing will change that. You can’t change us Knuckles, and I know deep down you don’t want us to change”

And Knuckles didn’t know what to say to that because it was true, he didn’t want Sonic and Cay to change. Despite the fact that they were different and scary and seemed somewhat broken he couldn’t imagine them any other way. And they seemed happy the way they were and he didn’t want to ruin that. He glanced at Camelia who gazed back with her pale blue eyes and he sighed wondering if he’d ever understand the mystery that was Sonic and Caedmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually like it if people would point out where I've made mistakes so then I can go back and fix them. So if you pick up on something please don't be afraid to tell me


	5. Party and gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chris and his mother decide to throw a part things can only go wrong. With Cream missing her mother, Sonic and Cay fighting with Amy and Ferus and new people coming it can only get worse from there

Days slowly dragged on into weeks and before long Sonic and his friends found themselves completely at home with Chris and Chuck. They had already had many adventures, one that included a chaos emerald and a robot teacher. Sonic and Cay had been intrigued when the robot teacher incident happened because it had been the first time they had seen Chris’s parents. Sonic had quickly deduced that Chris’s mother was a woman who loved her home comforts and to treat herself. But while that made her slightly vain she also cared deeply for her husband and son and was always trying to get them the very best. Sadly she couldn’t see that the one thing Chris truly longed for and needed was for her to be there for him when he needed her.

Cay was the one to figure out the father. He was a business man and liked to get things done quickly and efficiently. He was hard and had a small temper on him but loved his wife and son. He also liked his home comforts and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and take over the family business. Chris however wasn’t sure what he wanted in life and for now was just humouring his father in the belief he would follow in his footsteps.

“It will only end in tears” Cay had muttered in Sonic’s ear and the teen could only nod in agreement. If Chris didn’t speak up soon then his father would become disappointed in him and he would only cause more trouble for himself.

That had been two days ago and now things had settled down. Chris’s father was off again but his mother had a few more days to spend with her son which had sent Chris onto cloud nine. Lindsey, Chris’s mother, was so happy she was throwing a party for Chris. Cay had scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw her planning the party. He was in his albino serval form today and had been for the last two days. Tails and the others seemed to have hoped he had settled but he had assured Sonic that he hadn’t when his boy became slightly distressed.

“I will not settle for a while yet child. You need not worry” he purred while curling up on his boy’s lap, “For now let them believe I have settled, humour them” 

“I don’t think I want you to settle Cay” Sonic said as he ran his bare fingers through the white fur on Cay’s neck and dug his fingers into the serval’s ruff.

“I don’t think I want to either Sonic so I chose not to settle” Cay smirked making Sonic chuckle and shake his head in fond amusement.

“I don’t think you can chose these things Cay, they just happen”

“Well it hasn’t happened yet and it won’t happen for a long time”

“If you say so”

The serval and hedgehog sat there in the patch of sun for a while, watching Amy and Ferus talk with Tails and Cyrilla while Knuckles and Camelia meditated off to the side. Sonic was glad the echidna and Tigress were there, he didn’t like the thought of them all alone.

“The child is outside again” Cay whispered, his pale blue eyes closed but his ears swivelling towards the opened window. Sonic turned his head and sure enough Cream and Arison were outside by some flowers. The young girl’s daemon was in the form of a butterfly and he was flying over flowers and speaking to Cream softly and making her giggle.

“I think she misses her mum” Sonic mused not being able to understand the feeling of missing ones mother. Cay just hummed in agreement before facing Cyrilla and narrowing his eyes.

“Do not go and reproach the child, she misses her mother, a natural reaction from one so young so you cannot blame her” he snapped making everyone jump and Cyrilla to duck her head down and her feathers to fluff up in agitation. None of the other daemons liked Cay’s ability to know exactly what they were thinking or feeling or that Sonic didn’t scold him for it either. The boy didn’t seem to correct his daemon at all most of the time but when he did it was normally when even he could tell Cay had gone too far.

“She shouldn’t be out there, what if she’s seen?” Cyrilla asked worriedly but Cay just sighed and laid back down.

“Then she is seen, nothing we can do about that” he groused making Ferus send him an angry look and Amy to go scarlet with anger.

“So you’d just let her be seen and taken away then?” Ferus snapped and Cay smiled lazily at the frog while resting his head on his paws.

“It’s not my problem. If she’s seen it is her own fault”

“But you just said it is natural for one so young to miss their mother and that’s why she’s out there” Ferus argued and Cay narrowed his pale blue eyes and curled his upper lip into a sneer.

“Emotions are nothing but human error. If she lets them rule her head then that is of no concern to me. I on the other hand know when and when not to let them rule me” he stated curtly and Sonic jerked slightly looking uncomfortable. His eyes were pinched and he was worrying at his bottom lip but wasn’t looking at anyone.

“You’re a freak, both of you are. You don’t feel anything. You don’t know when to let emotions rule your head because you have none” Ferus snarled only for Cay to shift into a white tiger and roar angrily and in fury, his now electric blue eyes alight with fire.

“Don’t you ever call me or my boy that again” he roar while taking a few steps towards Amy and Ferus who were trembling in fright while the others scrambled to their feet. Camelia and Knuckles tensed, ready to intervene if things got violent.

“S-stay away from us!” Amy shouted but Cay continued to stalk towards them and Camelia got ready to charge.

“Cay, stop please. I don’t like this anymore, you’re scaring me too now” a quiet and meek voice suddenly spoke up and all eyes turned towards Sonic who was pale and breathing heavily as if he were having a panic attack. Cay rumbled worriedly in his throat and bounded over and nuzzled his boy gently hoping to calm him down.  
”See, he even scares his own boy” Ferus hissed making Cay growl and snap his jaws.

“Cay I want to go, please can we just go” Sonic asked still refusing to look at anyone. Cay gave a huff and allowed Sonic to climb onto his back and padded down the stairs and out the door not even looking back at the shocked people in the room. He walked into the backyard and towards some trees that hid them from view. He proceeded to walk down to a hidden creek and laid down with Sonic curled up against his stomach. He flinched when he felt the tremors running through his boy and felt his heart break knowing he had cause such a reaction. He leaned down and licked Sonic across the forehead and purred deeply in his chest.

“I’m sorry for frightening you my child, it won’t happen again” he purred and Sonic cuddled closer to his warm body and hummed low in his own throat as if trying to imitate Cay’s purring.

“We’re not freaks” Sonic ground out between clenched teeth and Cay felt his body tense in anger. Oh how he would love to rip Ferus apart right now for upsetting his boy so much ad calling him such a name, a name they both despised.

“No, we are not” Cay assured him

“Even if everyone else thinks we are?” and suddenly Sonic sounded so much younger and there was a slight tremble in his voice that had Cay curling tightly around his boy and cooing gently.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh. My poor boy, my poor brave little boy. We are not freaks no matter what anyone says. We are special, gifted, but that does not make us freaks”  
“Then why do they call us that?”

“They just don’t know what to say. They can’t understand us so they label us as something they can explain and understand. Just because someone labels someone else as something doesn’t make the statement true child. If I were to call Tails stupid would that be true?”

“No, no Tails is brilliant and amazing. He and Cyrilla are the smartest people I know” Sonic said and Cay smiled warmly down at him.

“So just because Amy and Ferus and even Eggman and Adonia call us freaks, it doesn’t mean we are” Cay said and Sonic smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around the tigers neck. They were both silent for a while, sitting and just enjoying the others company before Sonic felt the need to start talking again.

“You don’t like Cyrilla, do you Cay?” the tiger turned his head to stare at his boy before he nodded gently, “Is it because she reminds you of Valerian?”

Cay tensed at the name and felt his heart jerk painfully along with Sonic’s. It had been years since they’d talked about Valerian who was the daemon of Sonic’s grandmother who he called Nanny. Valerian had been a beautiful barn owl like Cyrilla except he was pure white with grey blue eyes. Sonic’s grandmother had been a sweet woman who was extremely wise and caring. She was a lilac colour with grey streaks through her curly quills that cut off just before her shoulders. She wore glasses and dresses with flowers on them and she along with Valerian had been the only people beside Cay to care and love Sonic in his childhood. Sadly though, when Sonic and Cay had only been six years old his Nanny had died and Valerian had turned to dust.

Sonic had been distraught, he didn’t eat for a week and was in an almost catatonic state. He and Cay didn’t react to anything or anyone, just stared off into the distant and hoping their Nanny and her daemon would come home. They were used to her being sick but they were also used to her getting better and their young minds didn’t know how to comprehend the fact that the one constant and loving person in their life was gone and never coming back.

“Cyrilla does remind me of Valerian” Cay finally said and Sonic sighed sadly.

“I miss Nanny and Valerian. Why do people have to die Cay?” Sonic asked sounding tired and just fed-up with the whole world, a world that didn’t want to understand him and didn’t want to listen.

“All things live and al things die child. Everything has its seasons. If there was no death there would be no life” Cay muttered and Sonic nodded in understanding, “We should head back now little one”

“Can we pick flowers first Cay, for Cream and Arison. They are missing their mother like we were missing Nanny and Valerian” Sonic said sounding like a young child and Cay couldn’t say no to him, not when he was so vulnerable and so fragile.

“Yes little one, we can pick flowers for Cream and Arison”

And Cay watched with a fond smile as his boy darted about smiling and laughing in joy as he picked the wild flowers and watch the bees and butterflies. He laughed when a brightly coloured bird flew past and shrieked in delight when Cay turned into a small humming bird that was red, blue, green and yellow in colour.   
“I wish I could change colour Cay, I wish I could change like you” Sonic said seriously, “if I could change then I could change myself and maybe then Amy and Ferus and mother and father and everyone else won’t call us freaks”

Cay remained silent and just watched his boy wonder around picking flowers and muttering nonsense to himself. No matter how many time he told his boy that he wasn’t a freak Sonic seemed convinced that he was one. It didn’t seem to bother him to much but when it did it would hit him hard and he would spend hours, days or weeks asking Cay why he was a freak or talking about ways he could make himself not one.

“Make me normal Cay, make me normal” he would cry in anger and frustration while hitting things and his daemon could only watch in sadness because he knew he couldn’t help his boy.

“I think we have enough flowers now child, why don’t we go find Cream and Arison and give them to them” Cay suggested and the dark thoughts left Sonic’s mind and he smiled dreamily and walked back to the house, Cay shifting into a polecat and sitting on his shoulder and offering comfort and stability. When they reached the house they saw through the window that the party had started but Chris’s mother was nowhere to be seen. Sonic climbed a tree to get a better view and quickly located Cream hiding behind the curtains as Ella, Tanaka, Chris, Chuck and a man Sonic had never seen before talked to each other.

Sonic watched as Cream peeked out from behind the curtain, Arison still as a butterfly, and gazed around in concern. She looks up and makes eye contact with Sonic who smiles, waves and shows the flowers before Cay can stop him. Cream cried out in joy and walked out from the curtains revealing herself to everyone in room. Amy and Tails burst into the room at that time, Ferus and Cyrilla yelling at them and drawing more attention.

“Those fools, they have made the situation even worse!” Cay growled in anger and Sonic just sat back in the tree to watch as everything unfolded. Part of him understood that it was partly his fault Cream and the others hand been discovered but another part, the stronger part of his mind told him it wasn’t his fault, that it was Cream and Arison’s fault for talking and walking out into the open. Sonic was surprised when the man who he deduced as being Chris’s teacher and an undercover government agent claimed to have not seen anything and promptly left. The other man who he deduced to be Chris’s uncle was in shock along with Ella but Tanaka didn’t even seem to care. He simply stated that Amy and Tails should take Cream into the next room.

“I think we should go down there Cay. We will at least be able to explain things in a civilized manner” Sonic said as he gently slid down the tree and Cay turned into a black fox with a white tipped tail. They walked calmly into the house and into the room not even caring about the gasps they got or the looks Chris and Chuck were sending them.

“Hello Chris, I see your party has started, I do hope you are enjoying it” Sonic smiled before looking around with a frown, “But your mother seems to have left, I’m sorry she had to miss the party. I know how excited she was about it” 

“Sonic, Cay, what are you doing here?” Chris asked while sending worried looks to his uncle, Ella and Tanaka who were all staring at the hedgehog and fox.

“We believed it would be best if we explained things to your house keeper, butler and uncle” Cay stated making everyone jump and Chris, Chuck and Sam Speed to gap.

“How…how did you know Sam’s my uncle?” Chris finally asked and Cay smiled.

“You both have the same hair colour and eye colour yet he is too old to be a sibling. He also shares the same features as your mother and they look near identical so therefor they are siblings which means he is there for your uncle” Cay said in rapid fire leaving those in the room reeling and Sonic just stared out the window, his eyes glazed and seeing something not really there. 

“That…that was…amazing” Chuck finally said and Sonic started back to life and blinked at him in shock while Cay tilted his head.

“That’s not what people usually say” Sonic mused and Chuck felt his heart seize slightly, was he about to get a confession, a confirmation about abuse?

“What do people usually say?” he asked worriedly and Cay smirked.

“Piss off” the fox replied and Chris couldn’t help but laughed slightly which in turn made Sonic smile and laugh as well. The fox then turned his head towards the others in the room and narrowed his dark brown, almost black eyes making them all tense slightly in fear.

“I want you all to listen carefully because I hate repeating myself. None of you are to reveal our location to anyone. Yes we are from another world and yes we are in a sense aliens to you but no we are of no threat to you. I am what we call daemons, an extension of one’s soul in the form of an animal that best represents them. When in childhood daemons can change form but when a child reaches twelve their daemon settles. I however have not settled making my boy and I different. I am also the same gender as my boy which is also unusual. There are rules concerning daemons so listen carefully. No not touch someone’s daemon because they are an extension of someone’s soul and don’t talk to another’s daemon, I am the only one who will talk to you. Have I made myself clear?” Cay asked icily leaving no room for argument.

Sam, Ella and Tanaka all nodded in agreement and asked a few questions which Sonic and Cay answered. They allowed Tails, Amy, Cream and even Knuckles back into the room. Camelia made many of them jump because they hadn’t expected a massive tiger to come walking into the room and everyone introduced themselves. As this happened Sonic sneaked over to Cream and handed her the flowers before he and Cay moved to the back of the room to watch the others interact with each other.

“Hey, how are you both?” Chuck’s voice was sudden but neither Sonic nor Cay jumped in fright. They simply turned and looked at the aging man who seemed the least afraid of them.

”We are fine. Why do you ask?” Sonic questioned with narrowed eyes and watched as Cay moved closer to him, ready to defend if he needed to.

“I heard about the fight this morning. All Amy and Ferus said was that Cay attacked them” Chuck shrugged but Sonic and Cay knew he knew more.

“You don’t believe them, why?” Cay snapped.

“I know you wouldn’t attack without reason. You may snap at people and use words to hurt them but you wouldn’t attack unless someone threatened you, threatened Sonic” Chuck said and both were left momentarily stunned. No one had bothered to get to know them so well as to know how Cay behaved. “So what happened this morning?”

Sonic was silent for a moment and looked down at Cay for guidance. The black fox nodded his head gently and Sonic relaxed and fiddled with his hands slightly. “Cay had noticed Cream was outside and he started talking to the others daemons. I dint really know what happened, I wasn’t listened but then I heard Ferus call us freaks and I got upset which Cay felt through our bond. He reacted violently and shifted into a white tiger and made to attack Amy and Ferus but I stopped him and we went outside to cool down”

Chuck nodded in understand and made a mental note to have a word with Amy and Ferus later. He had seen how the word affected the two and knew that they must have been subjected to it throughout their lives. They had probably been labelled with many unkind names and it broke Chuck’s heart to know a child had been through such a thing. He was still convinced they had been abused but he still wasn’t brave enough to bring the subject up with Cay in the same room. He didn’t fancy facing a fully grown tiger in a rage.  
“I would say your reaction was understandable but maybe next time you should refrain from attack others Caedmon” Chuck advised and the fox smiled up at him, not the nasty wicked smile but a kind and appreciated smile. Not many were given that smile besides Sonic and Chuck felt proud of himself that he had brought that smile out.

“Sonic, Cay?” a soft voice call making both hedgehog and fox turn to face Cream and Arison who was in the form of a blonde puppy. Cream was holding out a flower crown towards Sonic and was smiling shyly at him. Sonic beamed at her and lowered himself to allow her to place the crown on his head. Sonic allowed himself to then be dragged into the centre of the room to dance with Cream. No one commented on how neither Sonic nor Cay seemed brothered by the distance between them. The other daemons and their companions sent glances at them and moved closer to each other but didn’t voice anything. Sonic for his part just laughed merrily, a sound like wind-chimes that made them all smile because it wasn’t often they heard him laugh like that, like an innocent child.

His laughter cut off abruptly and his head turned slowly to face the open window, his eyes wide and glassy and his ears standing up right at full attention. It had everyone on full alter and Cay growled low in his throat and slunk closer to his boy. The black fox reached out with his bond to feel what his boy was feeling and his white tipped tail flicked slightly when he felt a mixture of excitement and curiosity through the bond. He gently nudged his boy with his hip finally gaining Sonic’s attention and sent him a questioning glance.

“What has you so riled up child?” he questioned and Sonic smiled down at him which made Cay relax because his boy wouldn’t smile if he was upset, angry or frightened by something.

“Tikal and Laertes are outside, they tracked us through our chaos energy” Sonic replied and sure enough, just outside stood Tikal with her gorgeous snow leopard Laertes who were looking around nervously and hopefully. Cay hummed slightly as he watched the two while Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles rushed outside with their daemons to greet them. Out of all of them Cay like Tikal the best closely followed by Shadow. The two and their daemons seemed the only ones able to slightly understand him and his boy and the strange bond they shared and they seemed the only ones able to hold an intelligent conversation. He looked up at his boy who was admiring Laertes and Cay smiled while changing into a snow leopard. Sonic gazed at him thoughtfully before shaking his head prompting Cay to focus his energy and cause his fur to ripple with colour. His white fur turned blue while his black spots turned purple making him a very unusual colour.

Sonic grinned at his colouring while the humans in the room jumped slightly and stared in awe. Sam speed and Ella were especially shocked seeing how they were unused to daemons while Tanaka still had the expressionless mask on his face. Chris beamed excitedly while Chuck just smirked slightly which brought a small smile to Cay’s face. He was liking this old man more and more each day.

“Amy and Ferus will defiantly not approve that colour choice” Sonic laughed and Cay stretched out his front legs and shook his head slightly and smiled lazily.

“Precisely child. Why else would I chose these colours? I like riling them up because I hate it when they try to control us and correct us for being who we are. By doing this I show rebellion to their ways and show that I will not tolerate nor listen to them” Cay stated and Sonic just huffed a laughed and ran a hand over Cay’s head. Both heads lifted when the group of Mobians and daemons walked in with Tikal and Laertes with them. While Tikal and Laertes smiled at Sonic and Cay the others frowned at Cay’s form.

“Disgraceful freaks” Ferus muttered and Cay narrowed his eyes dangerously but seeing how his boy hadn’t heard he decided to let it pass. The two snow leopards, one white and black and the other blue and purple, butted heads in greeting shocking the others slightly because Cay often avoided being touched by others. Sonic just smiled gently and nodded gently to Tikal who smiled back.

“It’s good to see you well Sonic” she said.

“And you as well Tikal. I’m sorry you and Laertes are separated from the master emerald. Knuckles is also very upset about it” Sonic said and Tikal nodded gently feeling the loss of the master emerald deep inside her heart and she knew Laertes felt it too. “Don’t worry Tikal. I’m sure you’ll be back with it soon”

“Yes, it will find a way back to you and its guardian” Cay murmured and the echidna smiled and nodded before walking away with Laertes at her side. Cay hummed in thought and felt his boy dig his fingers into his ruff. He led his boy out of the room and out the back where they sat on the soft spring grass and sighed as the wind gently brushed through their fur.

“All that’s left is Shadow, Laraine, Rouge, Corcoran, Blaze, Vasilios, Silver and Celandia” Sonic said and Cay nodded.

“They’ll be find until we find them. Knowing Rouge and that infernal bird of hers they’ll be stealing things right under the humans noses while Shadow and Laraine will be brooding somewhere” he huffed and Sonic chuckled at his words.

“They need to learn to lighten up, even we smile more than they do” he pointed out which brought out a smile in Cay, a soft smile and not a wicked one filled with sharp teeth and malicious intent.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing one of them soon, maybe sooner than we think” Cay murmured and Sonic hummed in agreement as he curled up against his daemon and drifted off to sleep, Cay guarding him and keeping watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to update quickly for a bit, up until chapter 21 because all the chapters have been pre written, after that you'll just have to wait like good readers. Sorry if this upsets anyone but what can you do?


	6. Fight Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eggman decides to take the fight into the stratosphere Sonic and Cay must use all their logic and intelligence to beat them, and maybe being able to shift into a dragon will help them as well

The next week went by slowly with everyone telling Tikal and Laertes all they had done and also explaining some things to them about the new world. Sonic and Cay had a few conversations with them alone where they could be themselves without being judged or scorned and it did wonders for both their moods. Sonic smiled and laughed a lot more and Cay snapped at people less though he would still send them warning glances when they either got to close to his boy or the subject of the conversation was taking a turn for the worst.

It was during this time that Cay also discovered the new form of what the people of earth called mythical creatures. Chris had been showing them some pictures and it had instantly caught Sonic and Cay’s attention when they saw the range of new forms laid out right before them. For the first day after seeing them Cay strutted about as a white and gold griffin which made Amy and Ferus almost spit with rage. The next day he was a blue phoenix and while he looked hot to the touch he could sit perfectly happy on Sonic’s shoulder.

Today he was in the form a small white dragon with bright golden spines and claws. His eyes were a brilliant sky blue and his chest was also a burning golden colour. He sat draped across Sonic’s shoulders, his tail wrapped tightly around his boy’s upper right arm while his head rested comfortably on his left shoulder. Cay especially like this form because he could breathe fire at anyone who dared to cause harm to his boy. 

He and his boy where sitting in the TV room and resting on the couch while Cream and Arison watched some cartoon. Cay rolled his eyes at the cartoon that to him was mind numbingly boring but it seemed to bring the girl and her daemon some joy so he allowed it to play for now.

“Hey Sonic, look what Ferus and I made for you” both hedgehog and dragon turned at the sound of Amy’s voice and looked at the pie she held in her hands. Ferus as always sat on her shoulder sending Cay a disapproving glare which the dragon return happily.

“Thank you Amy but I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it” Sonic smiled and the pink hedgehog frowned while sighing in exasperation.

“You don’t have to deserve it Sonic. I made it for you because I love you and because I want to be a good wife for my future husband” she said while squealing in joy, her frog daemon crocking in agreement. Sonic looked away at this with an uncomfortable expression on his face while Cay sneered in disgust and blew out a small huff of smoke and fire.

“Like we would ever bond with such incompetent and self-absorbed individuals. We don’t need anyone but each other” he growled and watched in satisfaction as both hedgehog and frog flushed with anger.

“It is not up to you who Sonic bonds his heart and soul to” Ferus snapped and Cay stood to his full height on Sonic’s shoulder and flared his snow white wings angrily.  
“I am his soul, his other half, his brother and protector. I and I alone know what is best for my boy” he hissed and looked both Amy and Ferus up and down, “And from what I’ve seen from the both of you, neither of you deserves him and never will and you will both do well to remember that!”

Sonic huffed from where he sat and frowned at the wall but didn’t comment on anything Cay said which just seemed to anger Amy even more for she grabbed his right hand and yanked on it so he was facing her which made him yelp in shock and Cay to shriek in rage.

“Sonic are you going to let your daemon talk to Ferus and I in such a way?” she demanded, face a deep purple from her anger and eyes alight with fire. Sonic’s frown deepened and a small sound of distress worked its way past his mouth.

“Cay only ever speaks the truth, why should I correct him?” he asked innocently wondering why Amy couldn’t see that he wasn’t interested in her. Said hedgehog swelled with rage and Sonic’s eyes widened when he saw her reach for her hammer and he was suddenly filled with fear that she would actually cause him physical harm. He felt Cay tense, ready to attack and defend when Cream suddenly gave a cry which was enough to make everyone turn and face her. The TV had turned to static for no reason at all and Cream and Arison burst into tears.

“Now we can’t watch our program!” Cream cried.

Cay rolled his eyes at her words and settled back on his boys shoulder and Sonic sent him a look and nodded towards the window. Looking out they could see Bokkun flying towards the carrying one of his small TV bombs.

“Looks like today just got interesting” Cay purred as the tiny robot flew through the window making many scatter but Sonic and Cay stayed where they were and watched as Eggman and Adonia appeared on the small screen with wide smiles on their faces.

“Greetings my little warthog” the human smirked making Cay sneer at him and Sonic to tilt his head to the side in curiosity, “Sorry it’s been so long since my last message but Adonia and I have been such busy little bees. Take a look”

They watched as an image of a large air born robot appeared on the screen and it opened its large mouth and began to swallow up all satellites around it making them all gasp and Cay to hum in slight approval. It wasn’t a bad plan, but he knew they would end up beating the human, they always did in the end.

“Don’t get any ideas Sonic. After all I’m only having a little fun” Eggman laughed and Cay snorted slightly.

“The only reason you sent Bokkun is so that we will try and stop you otherwise you wouldn’t have brought any of this to our attention. You want us to try and stop you because you get bored and like to try and beat us even though you lose every time” Cay huffed making Eggman turn red with rage and Adonia to ruffle her feathers.

“Cay does make a logical argument Eggman. I would also suggest you go see someone about your glasses. If you are confusing me with a warthog they can’t be very good” Sonic said with a beaming smile. Cay had to fight down his laughter at his boys words while Eggman looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Just stay out of it if you know what’s good for you! As we speak my E90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all manner of space junk so I can make more of my mechanical friends” Eggman snapped and began to laugh.

“A man needing to build his own friends, that screams lonely and pathetic” Cay grinned making everyone in the room laugh and Eggman and Adonia to send him death glares.

“You watch yourself freak cause one day I’ll be sinking my talons into your flesh” Adonia screeched before the screen went black. Cay blew smoke through his nose and curled his scaly tail around Sonic’s neck but otherwise didn’t react to her taunting. After all he planned to be the first to deliver physical blows and longed to sink his own claws into that retched bird and draw blood. He would teach her for making his boy so upset and for trying to hurt him. Bokkun huffed before flying back out of the window without setting off any bombs which made them all breathe a sigh of relief.

“Eggman’s the one responsible for ruining the TV reception. I bet his activities are causing problems all around the world” Chris ground out.

“We need to do something to stop him” Tikal said.

“But how? Eggman’s E90 is all the way up in the stratosphere” Chris pointed out.

“That’s a layer of air that is hundreds of thousands of miles above us. I don’t know how you plan on making it all the way up there” Chuck said as he walked into the room with a worried look to his face.

“Why not try the tornado?” Amy asked and Cay scoffed.

“Won’t work. It gets to 50 below up there and the cold temperatures would cause the engine of the plane to shut down and crash back to earth” he said and Cyrilla nodded in agreement.

“We need to think this through instead of running head first into danger. That type of behaviour could cause someone to get hurt” she said and Tails hummed in thought.

“Why don’t you just upgrade the plane Tails?” Sonic suggested with his dreamy smile, “You could make it that the engine will be able to withstand such temperatures and add in a few extra features while you’re at it. You could also use the chaos emerald to power it”

“That sounds like a plan” Chuck said with a smile but Tails shook his head.

“There’s a problem. It’s all that energy. The chaos emerald makes huge amounts of it and we’d only need a little of it to run the tornado and with no other outlet all that power could build up resulting in an explosion” he pointed out.

“We need to find a way to burn off the emeralds excess energy” Chuck mused.

“I wouldn’t want to just waste it” Tails said and Cay felt like hitting his own head at their stupidity. 

“Then make two engine silly child. It will have another outlet and you’ll have a backup in case the first fails” Cay snapped.

“I suppose that could work” Tails muttered.

“Then let’s get to work” Cyrilla smiled and flapped her wings excitedly.

Cay watched as fox and owl rushed off to start working and turned to his boy with a smile, “Why don’t we get some fresh air?”

“Sounds delightful” Sonic said and walked towards the window and jumped out it. Cay sprang from his shoulder and glided through the air to the ground where he shifted into a white lion and stood beside his boy who smiled at the form. They walked side by side through the grounds and towards a tree where they would be left in peace. Cay laid down on his side, allowing Sonic to lay against him.

“This battle that is sure to come will test us child. We need to be ready for we will be fighting in all new territory and our enemy will have the upper hand” Cay said while grooming his boy who hummed in thought.

“We’ll need to work together more than ever” he said and Cay nodded.

“Trust in me but more importantly trust in yourself Sonic. Once you have self-confidence then you will be able to work through many problems and succeed in life”

“I know Cay, you’ve taught me well over the years” 

“That I have child”

They spent the better part of the day relaxing outside in the sunshine with Cay keeping watch over Sonic. At some point Cream and Arison visited them and Sonic was all too happy to make flower crowns with her while Arison tried to copy Cay in his forms. The now black leopard gazed down at the small cub at his feet and huffed in annoyance and used his powerful tail to flick the smaller form over while walking away. Arison scowled up at him and trotted back over to Cream who had finished her crowns and was walking back to the house to present them.

“I don’t know how you can stand them Sonic. Children while interesting to watch try my patients to no end” Cay groaned while stretching out his back muscles. Sonic laughed at his friend and placed a hand on Cay’s ruff as they walked back to the house as well.

“I like children because they are innocent, untouched by the evils of the world and are sometimes much better company than adults” he reasoned and Cay hummed in thought.

“I suppose you are right in a way” was all the daemon had to say but it seemed to please Sonic all the same. When they got to the house Tails was there to meet them and he and Cyrilla seemed very excited and pleased with themselves. Sonic and Cay understood why when they saw the new and improved Tornado now called the Tornado X and even Cay had to admit it was impressive.

“I knew you could do it Tails, you as well Cyrilla” Sonic said and both puffed up proudly and for once ignoring the fact Sonic had spoken to another’s daemons.

“I hope you don’t mind but we added an extra seat to it as well” Tails said and rubbed his neck nervously.

“While I can understand a need for an extra seat I don’t see why you had the idea all of a sudden to place it in there. What pray tell convinced you to do so?” Cay questioned and both fox and owl shifted where they stood.

“I asked Tails if he could put in an extra seat because I would like to come with you” Chris said and stepped forward bravely not in the least bit afraid of the black leopard standing before him. Both Cay and Sonic eyed him for a moment before Sonic gave him his lopsided dreamy smile and Cay bowed his head slightly.

“As long as you don’t get in the way by all means, tag along” Cay said.

“Who knows, maybe this will be fun” Sonic said and Cay huffed gently and nuzzled his head.

“It’s all fun and games until someone does something idiotic and gets themselves killed” Cay muttered but loud enough for all to hear. All those present avoided eye contact while Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend.

“Always the pessimist with you Cay” he stated fondly and the black leopard smiled before changing back into the small white dragon he’d been before and settled on his boys shoulder.

“I try” was his response while Sonic climbed into the plane followed by Chris and Tails. Cyrilla sent Cay a look before take-off but decided against saying anything to him which Cay was happy about. He didn’t have time to listen to her innate chatter.

Take-off was quick and simple and Cay gazed out the window longing to stretch his wings out and fly alongside the aircraft. Sonic sensed his desire and placed a gentle calming hand on the dragon’s head making Cay give a small rumbling growl of happiness. The moment ended when the giant flying monstrosity came into view and turned its attention on the small group.

“This is it Sonic, you ready?” Tails called back to him through the radio. The blue hedgehog turned to face Cay who smirked and Sonic beamed back at him. 

“Of course I’m ready, this will be fun” he cried and opened the hatch leaping out and laughing with joy. Cay flared out his wings which grew slightly making it easier for Sonic to land on the giant machine. A machine gun instantly turned and fired at them but Sonic was faster and leaped to the side.

“We just need to rip a hole straight through it child, it will self-destruct on its own after that” Cay hissed into his ear and Sonic nodded before curling into a spine dash. Cay nestled into his quills and closed his eyes just as they crashed into the gun and went straight through it. But sonic wasn’t prepared for how quickly the explosion would occur and gave a shout as the shock wave sent him flying and Cay gave a shrieking cry of anger and rage. Tails positioned the plane under them and Sonic landed roughly on it and shook his head in a slight daze while Cay growled and curled his tail around his boy’s neck.

That’s when a shiver ran up both their spines but not one of fear. They only just became aware of how cold it actually was and Sonic hunched his shoulders closer to himself while Cay pressed as close as possible to his boy. They heard Chris talking worriedly at Tails and Cyrilla about how they were shivering and the fox and owl’s assurance that they could take it but Cay wasn’t so sure.

“Cay, there’s ice forming” Sonic stated suddenly and the dragon looked down in shock at the ice climbing up Sonic’s arms and legs, “What do we do?” The daemon thought fast before thinking of a plan. He smiled and snuggled close to Sonic’s heart and allowed the ice too slowly over his body.

“Don’t worry Sonic, just relax and trust me” he assured his boy who was becoming slightly distressed. At his words Sonic relaxed and took a deep breath before he became frozen solid. Cay watched as Chris turned and cried out in horror as did Tails and watched as realization finally dawned on the fox about the emerald and the rings. He watched as Chris quickly connected a ring with a wire and smirked when the energy began to flow towards him and his boy. The energy warmed him and he quickly began to draw in the heat towards his chest that sat over Sonic’s heart.

The ice shattered around them as Sonic stood proud and tall, his power at full strength and he stared ahead with hardened eyes. He breathed deeply as an aura of power enclosed around him and Cay who began to grow in size till he was about as big as a tiger. Sonic didn’t need to be told what to do, he just simply jumped onto Cay’s back as the beautiful white dragon rocketed off towards the robot that turned its vacuum onto them. Cay just smiled and flew straight into it and with a great breath began to breathe fire while Sonic spine dashed into everything in sight. With an impending explosion coming Cay flew past and grabbed his boy and used his body to smash a pathway out of the machine and towards Tails where they were able to watch the explosion from a safe distance.

“Yes! We did it” Tails cheered along with Cyrilla and Chris.

“It would have been for nothing if Cay and Sonic didn’t suggest upgrading the plane though, so thank you both” Cyrilla said to the dragon that was flying alongside the plane as they headed home. Cay hummed and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment while Sonic just beamed happily and wrapped his arms around Cay’s neck in a hug. The dragon opened his mouth and let out a loud roar as he dived back down to earth, Sonic laughing in joy as they went. His joy got even better when they landed and he saw Silver and Blaze with their daemons waiting for them.

“We found them wondering around out the back. Blaze tracked us down using Sonic and Cay’s strong chaos energy signal” Knuckles said once everyone was back home.

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. My name is Chris and that’s my grandfather Chuck. You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you please” Chris said and they smiled up at him.

“Thank you very much Chris. My name is Blaze and this is my daemon Vasilios” Blaze said and pointed to the Black Panther standing beside her who nodded his head in greeting.

“And my name is Silver and this here is Celandia” Silver introduced while the red kit on his shoulder gave a small trill and puffed out her chest proudly. Silver just chuckled and gently scratched her under her beak making her hum happily.

“We hope you will all be very happy here. My name is Ella and over there is Mister Tanaka” Ella said and quickly assured them all into the sitting room. Amy wanted to get a warm bowl of water for Sonic to put his feet in but Cay just shrunk down and heated his body up to keep him warm while Ella brought out some warm chilly soup.

“Thank you Ella” he said and began to eat it happily. Cay sat on his lap and watched Silver and Blaze with lazy eyes while everyone else mingled around the room. The last time he’d been in the room with Silver and Celandia the red kit and he hadn’t left on the best of terms. While this didn’t bother Cay or Sonic for that matter they could tell it bothered Celandia and Silver who kept sending them nervous looks. It was enough to make the white dragon sigh in exasperation and Sonic t tilt his head curiously to the side.

“We are no longer mad at you so there is no need for worry” Sonic spoke making hedgehog and bird jump and also flush slightly in embarrassment.

“We’d understand if you still are though” Silver said while walking over. Celandia flew off his shoulder and perched on the back of the couch looking down at Cay with narrowed eyes.

“What is the point in holding grudges over such simple things? If you had insulted our intelligence or caused us physical harm then we would still be mad but an argument? Such trivial things worry you creatures it’s amusing” Cay huffed with a roll of his eyes making Silver and Celandia tense and Sonic to just hum in agreement.

“Well then…thanks I guess” Celandia said after a beat of silence and quickly flew back to Silver’s shoulder and they walked off Cay watching them as they went.

“Strange creatures, must be strange inside their heads” he muttered and Sonic smiled slightly.

“And boring” he added electing a huffing laugh from the dragon who quickly changed into an albino corn snake and curling around Sonic’s neck.

“That too. They walked around in a false reality most days, believing they control everything when they do not. They don’t understand the world like we do” Cay whispered into Sonic’s ear making the hedgehog hum low in his throat.

“Perhaps one day they will understand”

“I doubt it, too hard for their simplistic minds to comprehend”

“If you say so Cay”

They lapsed back into comfortable silence and watched as Chris got to know the four new additions to the house. Blaze and Vasilios seemed more reserved and wary which Cay approved of while Silver and Celandia were more naïve and trusting, something that would led them to trouble one day. But that didn’t matter to him. As long as his boy was safe that’s all that mattered in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Hope your all enjoying this and are having a lovely day


	7. Don't Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Cay don't like water which is why they refuse to go to the beach. But it seems Eggman doesn't really care about what they do and do not like. But they are about to find out that he and Adonia are much darker than they originally thought

It only took Blaze, Vasilios, Silver and Celandia about two weeks to settle in with the rest of them and before long it was like they had all been living together for years. Everyone was close and happy and always talking and just having fun. All except for Sonic and Caedmon who were still their reclusive selves. They would often go off for hours at a time and would never say where they went or if they had been seen which drove everyone up the wall. Cay seemed to find enjoyment in the worry and stress while Sonic just seemed baffled by their concern. The daemon had also taken to more forms and so far seemed to be favouring the form of a white fox with nine tails.

On the day of the beach visit Sonic and Cay were lying on a couch in the garage while everyone else around them packed and got ready for the big day. Cay knew he and his boy wouldn’t be going to the beach. If they went they would be expected to socialize and swim, two things they both hated doing and there so no way they would be going. He had almost lost himself when Amy and Ferus tried to force them to go and he’d felt the waves of fear rolling off his boy as panic set in at the thought of going near water. The pool had been bad enough but the ocean? No thank you!

But it would seem Amy and Ferus wouldn’t be deterred for they could both hear them talking about all the things they would do with them on the beach. It was enough to make Sonic tense in fear and Cay to gnash his teeth together in anger. 

“I don’t understand Cay, did she not hear us when we said he wouldn’t be going?” Sonic questioned in a gentle tone as he petted one of Cay’s nine tails.

“More like selectively deaf” the hybrid fox snarled as the pink devil and her green slim ball came walking over to them with beaming smiles on their faces.

“Hello Sonic, you don’t need to worry about packing, Ferus and I have done it for you” she stated happily and Sonic scowled feeling his normally long patience wearing thin.

“All for in vain I assure you. Cay and I have already said we aren’t going Amy” he said making the pink hedgehog huff and scowl at him while Ferus sent Cay a dark look. The fox just smirked allowing his needle sharp teeth to show.

“Why ever not? It will be fun and we can go for a romantic walk along the shore line before taking a swim” she pouted and Sonic felt a small tremor of fear crawl up his spine at the mention of swimming.

“I’m sorry Amy but we aren’t going. Cay and I don’t like the beach” he apologised but I didn’t seemed to satisfy Amy for she gave a soft growl and took a step closer into Sonic’s personal space which made Cay growl low in his throat.

“You are coming with us Sonic to have some fun! All you do is go off on your own with that thing and it’s not healthy” Amy screeched and pointed at Cay who hissed in outrage and Sonic flinched away from her, hurt shinning in his eyes before a rare cold dark fury replaced it and he bared his teeth in anger. Everyone else had stopped to watch and their eyes widened when they saw the look on Sonic’s face. They expected him to shout, rage or lash out. Instead he reached down and lifted Cay into his arms and glared hatefully at Amy and Ferus.

“That thing is my daemon, my soul, my other half, and his name is Caedmon” Sonic growled before walking outside and then taking off with a sonic boom leaving a group of shell shocked friends behind.

“You went way to far Amy” Tails snapped and Cyrilla hooted in agreement while ruffling her feathers, her ambers eyes eyeing the frog on Amy’s shoulder.

“But you all agree with me! Caedmon isn’t good for Sonic, he’s twisted and cruel!” she cried but they all just glared daggers at her.

“Cay is an extension of Sonic himself, they are both one and the same. By calling Cay twisted and cruel you call Sonic those things. You must learn to accept both of them before trying to win their heart” Blaze warned while Vasilios gave a rumbling growl from her side. He’d seen the hurt flashing in Sonic’s eyes before the fury had entered them and seen the absolute outrage and hate in Cay’s when Amy had hurt Sonic emotionally. She claimed that Cay didn’t care about anything but she was wrong. He could see that Cay cared deeply for Sonic and was willing to do anything to protect him.

(With Sonic and Cay)

Sonic didn’t know where he was running too, he just knew he had to get away from Amy and Ferus and their hurtful words. At some point he felt Cay shift into a small golden falcon so that he could fly alongside him but he was just glade that his daemon was there by his side and away from Amy and Ferus’ judging stares. When he finally stopped running he saw that they were in a field of flowers and he felt himself relaxed knowing he was surrounded by nature and calmness.

“Feeling better?” Cay asked as he shifted into an albino spider monkey and climbed up to rest on Sonic’s shoulder slightly while he held on around his boy’s neck.

“Yes, I’m sorry for letting my emotions get out of hand. You always say to keep them in check but they just got out of control back there” Sonic apologised and Cay clicked his tongue and frowned at his boy.

“I am not mad at you for losing control of your emotions, I am mad at the witch and her daemon for upsetting you so much. It is she who should apologise” he snapped and Sonic gave a small grunting sound and ran a hand down Cay’s back needing to feel the closeness of his daemon, his soul, his brother. Cay chattered lightly and pressed into the touch and closed his eyes, showing a brief moment of emotion and joy before going back to his indifferent self.

“I hate her” Sonic suddenly growled and Cay pulled back slightly with a warning hiss that had Sonic hunching his shoulders and clenching his trembling fists at his side.

“Hate is a strong word child, use it wisely. While I harbor a great dislike towards Ferus and his witch I do not hate them. I can wish them harm, wish them ill health and wish them gone from my sight, but I don’t use the word hate very often” he soothed his boy who he could feel was both angry and confused and feeling lost inside.

“Like how I don’t hate Eggman and Adonia?” he questioned and Cay nodded in agreement. Thought he was sure he would soon end up hating that vulture soon. Adonia was really trying his patience.

“I just wish she understood that her words hurt” Sonic sighed and Cay murmured slightly and rubbed his face against Sonic’s comfortingly.

“Not many people understand that words hurt, even when the words were not intended to hurt in the first place. It is human nature in a way to cause others pain so as to get what you desire” Cay summed up and Sonic shook his head sadly.

“It is sad that they are forever caught in that loop. I am glad we aren’t trapped in it” was all he could say and Cay hummed again.

“It is just the nature of things in the end” he said as they gazed across the flower covered field, watching as the brightly colour plants swayed in the breeze. Cay hums slightly and shifts slightly in his form and feels Sonic twitch as well. The form isn’t right, they know it, can feel it and it is both comforting and frustrating at the same time.

“Perhaps an insect next” Sonic suggests and Cay frowns in thought.

“Perhaps, still doesn’t feel right though”

“Just a thought”

They decide to just walk through the field, Cay changing into a stag only he is completely black in colour. They watch in amusement as birds, squirrels and other wild animal’s alike call and chatter in confused worry and Cay contemplates changing into a predator to scare them but Sonic sends him a side long glance that has the stag freezing and continue walking.

When they get back to the house it’s to find it empty. Cay has gone with Sonic’s suggestion and is now sitting as a small black spider on his left shoulder. The house is strangely quiet without them but Sonic doesn’t mind. He thinks about watching TV when they hear laughter and turn to see Bokkun flying through the window with a smile on his face. Cay narrows his eight eyes but doesn’t say anything and Sonic turns his head to face him and murmurs gently to him.

“Got a message for you from Doctor Eggman” the little robot announces in his high and annoying voice. The screen comes to life and Sonic tilts his head when he see the destruction taking place and makes a low sound in his throat when he realizes it’s at the beach where his friends are. 

“Looks interesting, should we go?” Sonic asks Cay ignoring Bokkun who is trying to speak to them.

“It would be entertaining. And it looks like they could use some help” he answers and Sonic gives a side lipped smile while Cay quickly crawled up to hide in his quills. Sonic turned to face Bokkun who was glaring at him obviously not liking that he was being ignored and Sonic gave a perfect imitation of Cay’s wicked smile.

“Thank you for bring this to our attention, you may go now and take your exploding TV with you” he said and before the robot could blink Sonic grabbed the TV and threw it out the window. Bokkun cried out in outrage only to yelp when Sonic picked him up and threw him out as well and Sonic could feel Cay’s amusement through the bond.

Sonic smiled before taking off at high speed, Cay safely tucked away in his quills, and they enjoyed the feeling of freedom that washed over them. Sonic laughed gently and Cay hummed in contentment and it only took them a few minutes to reach the beach. When they got there Eggman’s robots were already building his supposed empire. Cay crawled up to Sonic’s left ear so his boy could hear him and he felt Sonic turn his head slightly and move his ear s he’d better be able to hear him.

“Cut through the structure, it will take a few seconds to fall giving us enough time to get away from it” the spider whispered to him and Sonic picked up the speed and cut through the structure like it was made from butter. He came to a stop a few meters away from it to stand before Eggman and Adonia who were both growling in anger and rage. They both shifted slightly when they couldn’t see Cay but when the spider moved to sit on Sonic’s shoulder they relaxed making both hedgehog and spider amused. That amusement left when the human and vulture began to smile and laugh.

“You’re a fool, both of you” Adonia sneered from her place on Eggman’s shoulder as a giant octopus robot appeared behind them.

“We know that neither of you can swim so we lured you to the sea” Eggman laughed and Cay quickly changed into a poisonous form of spider. Sonic gave a small yelp when the arms of the robot surged towards them and only just managed to jump out the way. 

“Don’t let them grab you Sonic, they are made from rubber and will not break easily” Cay warned as Sonic kept running around trying to avoid being grabbed.

“Sonic, watch out, behind you” Chris suddenly yelled but it was too late. Sonic cried out as an arm from the robot wrapped around his middle and squeezed making Cay cry out as well. The spider shifted into a serval and lifted a paw to slash at the arm only to yowl loudly when he too was grabbed and pulled from Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic’s friends were shouting and the daemons crying out in rage as the tentacles slowly drifted apart, pulling Sonic and Cay away from each other. At first it didn’t bother them but then their bond gave a painful jerk that had them grunting and curling in on themselves.

“Stop! Please, it hurts!” Sonic screamed as Cay was squeezed tighter. Cay was yowling and crying out in distress and tried to change forms but couldn’t, the pain was too great but he needed to escape and get to his boy because it hurt, it hurt, it hurt!

“Let them go!” Silver yelled and Celandia trilled angrily.

“But this is ever so much fun” Eggman laughed as he watched Sonic and Cay wriggle and cry in pain.

“Let’s make them scream” Adonia cawed in delight as Cay was brought closer to them. The albino serval thrashed about and suddenly Eggman was smirking with a contemplative look on his face.

“I wonder what another’s daemon feels like” he purred and while Adonia sent him a narrowed eye look she didn’t protest when he started to reach out. Everyone was shouting and yelling but he didn’t stop until his large hand closed around Cay’s neck and the daemon screamed along with Sonic at the invasive feeling of another’s touch. Sonic felt like he was falling apart from the inside out. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t feel and he felt like he as dying without his soul. It burned and froze him to the core at the same time and he wanted it to end because it hurt, it hurt!

“Caedmon!”

Chris couldn’t bare it any longer. He’d never seen Sonic or Caedmon like this or behave like this and it hurt. He looked around and saw a stone lying on the ground and it was the only thing he had. He gripped it tightly in his hand and with all his anger behind it he threw the rock and watched with satisfaction as it hit Adonia in the head making the vulture scream in rage and pain and Eggman to cry out as well and release his hold on Cay and also his control on the robot. The tentacles loosened their hold and both Sonic and Cay took advantage. Sonic curled into a tight ball and flexed his quills which cut through the rubber while Cay used his teeth and claws to cut through them. They fell to the floor and Cay ran to Sonic who reached out and pulled the serval into his arms and hugged him close.

“Never again, never again, never let them touch us again” Cay growled and spat and his form kept shifting between a massive white wolf and his serval form. Sonic just hummed out in his throat and ran his hands over Cay’s back and nuzzled into his ruff breathing in his scent and taking comforting in the feel of his fur. They could hear fighting going on around them and were certain they heard Camelia’s enraged roar and saw the blurred form of the tigress rush past followed by Knuckles. What did catch their attention as when Chris rushed at the robot with a small gun Tails and Cyrilla had made for him. They watched as the small human fried at Eggman and Adonia with a determined look on his young face and Cay couldn’t help but watch with narrowed eyes.

The fight didn’t last too long with the combined efforts of daemons and Mobians plus one human and before long they were watching as Eggman and Adonia were flying off and were walking towards Cay and Sonic who were still huddled around each other. Cay had decided upon the wolf form and was pressing as close to his boy as he could and was also pressing his nose into Sonic’s neck.

“Sonic, Caedmon, are you alright?” Tails asked gently and Cyrilla hooted worriedly. He reached out to touch Sonic on the shoulder only to have Cay snap at his hand with a growl.

“Don’t touch us!” he growled but Sonic calmed him by placing his hand on the wolf’s head.

“Hush Cay” he soothed and turned to face his friends, “We are fine now and thank you for coming to our aid, especially you Chris. If it weren’t for you then who knows what Eggman and Adonia might have done”

Cay hissed and growled and snapped his jaws angrily but he didn’t moved from Sonic’s side. He wanted to track that man and vulture down and rip them apart but he wouldn’t leave his boy, wouldn’t abandon him in his time of need.

“It’s alright Sonic, you don’t need to thank me. I just couldn’t stand by and watch him do that to you both” Chris said with a blush and Cay turned his deep blue eyes onto him and snorted through his nose.

“Never the less, thank you child for helping me and my boy” he said and bowed his head slightly. Chris bowed his own head and Cay hummed in approval while standing and nudging Sonic to his feet. Both were still a little unsteady but Cay wasn’t going to spend any longer here than he had too. Mr Tanaka held the door to the car open for them and for once he didn’t complain about going in a car. He growled when anyone but Chris tried to sit next to Sonic and while everyone seemed confused and shocked by this Sonic just sighed happily and petted the wolf’s head. The ride back to the house was mostly silent, even Amy and Ferus didn’t speak and when they finally got home Sonic and Cay retreated to the roof where they curled around each other.

“You saw it as well didn’t you?” Cay asked and Sonic glanced down at him and nodded.

“When Chris attacked there was something surrounding him, hard to see but there” he said and Cay hummed in thought, “What do you suppose it was”

“Dust” the wolf whispered and Sonic’s eyes widened and he stared down at Cay in shock.

“Dust, it’s here as well?” he asked and Cay nodded.

“Only question is why it is around Chris” Cay muttered and Sonic hummed.

“A mystery?” Sonic asked with a smirk that Cay returned happily.

“A mystery” he agreed and settled down next to his boy and closed his eyes for a nap while Sonic just stared out at the setting sun hoping he would never again feel the pain he’d felt today. The feeling of Eggman’s hand on Cay was enough to make him want to vomit and the forceful separation was like having his heart ripped from his chest. He knew he shouldn’t hate like Cay had said but he couldn’t help it, he hated Eggman and Adonia now for what they did and nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thickens as the mystery deepens. Once again if you have questions feel free to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Just liked to say that the first chapters up to 21 aren't looked over by a Beta but all the ones after that are. This story is also on Fanfiction, my name is still merlinfrostG


End file.
